Take it Easy on Me
by GoodThingstoThoseWhoWait
Summary: It's been 5 years since the war has been over, Naruto is Hokage, Sakura is director of the hospital and Sasuke is Sasuke. Sakura buries herself in her work trying to still prove her worth to Sasuke. After being dumped, Sakura finds her life slipping right through her hands. That is until she starts getting closer and closer to Neji Hyuga. Can they make it work or will the crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. The fire crackled and the stars winked at her. She was coming back from a quick mission to Suna to help Gaara's wife deliver a baby. He had specifically asked for her. Her skills as a medic ninja were now famous and she was the world's best medic. From delivering babies to performing the most delicate surgeries on the battle field. Sakura lifted her hands out of her sleeping bag to look at them. These hands were the only reason why she was even important to people.

"Haruno, are you ok," a flat voice asked her. When she turned her head to the left Neji Hyuga was staring at her.

"Oh…yeah I am fine. I was just…nothing," she sighed and sat up in her bag. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Neji watched through lavender eyes as Sakura got up. "We are leaving soon. Don't be long."

Sakura nodded and grabbed her canteen. She held her hand out for Neji's. He had never seen Sakura's hands ungloved as an adult. He could see that her hands were very smooth. Neji grabbed his canteen and gave it to her.

Neji watched as the darkness slowly swallowed her. Although he could feel her chakra and new she was only down by the river. Neji settled in his bag and swept the long pieces of hair out of his face. The last shinobi war had ended 5 years ago and now at the age of 23 most of his friends have gotten married, and started to have children. Neji was a very well established council member in Naruto's counsel. He also was an established figure in the main Hyuga house. He was only on this low rank escort mission because of Sakura's worth. She was the worlds best doctor, well equipped to handle any medical procedure from delivering a baby to performing heart surgery and many people wanted her. Once Naruto had become Hokage he ordered that she needed a skilled ninja to escort Sakura on different missions. Most of the time it was either Sai or Shikamaru. But those two had been sent on different missions. So the next at the top of his list was Neji, unfortunately.

Neji smirked remembering how Sakura protested like the devil in Naruto's office. Naruto stated that because Sakura's talents are known around the world, it would be dangerous for her to travel alone. He had stated that she could be kidnapped. Sakura had slammed her fists down on his desk splitting the wood into two sections reminding Naruto just how hard it would be for her to overpowered. Nonetheless Naruto ordered that she have an escort. Sakura huffed and stormed out of the office slamming his door. Naruto sat back in his chair looking at his destroyed desk, stating that it had been the third desk she had destroyed this year.

Soft footsteps alerted Neji to the presence of Sakura and he sat up and held his hand out for his canteen, which she handed it to him. Again Neji's eyes watched her hands. Hands that looked so delicate but could unleash amazing destructive and constructive power.

"Let's get going, I am not tired and I want to get home sooner than expect. We could have a day off from duties," Sakura said flatly knowing full well she'd have to write a report for Naruto of the success of the Gaara's baby and then return to her duties as Director of the Kohana hospital almost the second she stepped through the gates of Kohana.

Her life was passing her by quickly, and it seemed liked no matter how hard she tried to grab the reins of her own life, they continued to elude her. Sakura sighed loudly as the depressing thought filled her mind.

Neji only nodded and got up from his mat, he too was unable to sleep and would enjoy having a day to spend at home. He could catch up with Lee and have a rematch from last time where he had beaten Lee in a one on one match of taijutsu. Neji looked over at Sakura who had already rolled her mat up and put in her bag. She was slipping on her grey elbow protectors, after securing them in place she shoved her hands into her black gloves.

Neji could sense she was feeling down but could not offer any words of encouragement. They were not particular close and at the very best had a comrade relationship. As Neji rolled up his mat and stuffed into his bag, Sakura kicked dirt over the fire. Her foul mood was seeping out of her. Whatever the cause, Neji offered "we'll be home soon enough Haruno."

As pathetic the attempted Sakura just nodded her head and tried to force the depression clouds out of her head. "I know, thank you," she said in a soft voice. Once Neji looked ready, without words they leapt into the trees and started on their way back to Kohana.

Sakura attempted to think of all the good she had in her life. She was the Director of Kohana's main hospital. She had surpassed Tsunade in the ways of medicine. She was able to perform the very most delicate complex surgeries with little to no help at all. Her Strength of a Hundred Seal was full of extra chakra. She had a one-bedroom apartment near the hospital. She was considered a great beauty in the village. So Sakura really had it all. A career, a home, and looks. The only thing she was lacking was a partner. Rumors swirled around the village that she was a lesbian. Her friends joked that she was married to her work.

It wasn't that Sakura was lonely, no Kakashi made sure to drive out the loneliness in their few times a month meetings. And although they were no longer teacher and student, Kakashi refused to make their relationship more tangible. They were lovers, but only of the flesh variety. Sakura rolled her eyes, she couldn't help feeling ungrateful. Kakashi was a very passionate lover, he never left her unsatisfied and always listened to her demands when they were having sex. He always brought her to higher heights and made the wave of climax better and better.

Neji couldn't help but feel Sakura's depressing mood. He honestly could not fathom what had her so down. She had successfully helped Gaara's wife give birth and the baby was healthy and strong. Neji had heard the rumors that Sakura potentially might be lesbian. But he knew her well enough that she was not, she was a workaholic. Or possibly she worked as much as she could because she was lonely. Neji opened his mouth and then shut it. There was nothing he could really say that would make her feel better. It wasn't like he could offer himself up as a suitor, or even a lover. The offer would appear that he himself was lonely. Though Neji could admit even though he was happy with his life, he did want to settle down with a great woman and start a family.

Sakura was a very capable woman, which befuddled Neji that she was still single. According to Naruto, after Sasuke broke off their relationship Sakura had started refusing to meet any potential suitors. That could only mean that Sakura was still hung up on the man. Neji could not understand why. He was a selfish man who only wanted to repopulate his clan with a great kekkei genkai. Neji heard that he had dumped Sakura because she had nothing spectacular to offer to his clan name. Neji shook his head until it dawned on him that he had done something similar with TenTen. He had broken it off with her because he wanted to be with someone his equal. And though TenTen had proven herself to be a formidable opponent, she was not what he was looking for in a relationship. Over the course of their relationship Neji became less and less attracted to her. She was more interested in the latest weaponry and perfecting her technique. She also was a terrible terrible kisser, and for Neji felt like there was more to a relationship than terrible kissing and training.

Neji glanced at Sakura and was surprised to see her looking at him. He turned his head and again with no words spoken between them they stopped moving. Sakura clenched her fists. Neji was an attractive man. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail as an adult. He had two long side pieces to frame his face. Sakura couldn't believe it herself but she was actually feeling attracted to Neji. Of all people, but the more she looked at him the more he became more and more attractive to her. She bit her lip and then with as much force she tore her gaze away from him. Her felt her cheeks burn hot and she continued on her way leaving Neji behind.

Neji cleared his throat and caught up to her. He kept his eyes forward and tried to make sense of what had just taken place. He felt warm, almost like the times he had spent many night relieving him of his desires. He was attracted to Sakura, and why wouldn't he be? Neji eased up his pace and felt just a little behind her. He stared at her form and he felt his breath catch. She had a beautiful figure. Long toned legs, and beautiful curves. Neji picked his speed up so Sakura wouldn't notice he had just checked her out.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, neither looked at each other as if they were both alone. Soon enough just before sunrise they had made it back to the gates of Kohana. Sakura showed the guards her orders and the two of them were let into the city. Sakura turned to Neji and put her hand out.

"Thank you for the escort Neji. As much as we both did not want it, I appreciate it," Sakura said politely.

Neji looked at her hand and then grasped it with his own. The two stayed that way for a time and a breeze brushed past them. Sakura looked away first and started to pull her hand out of his when Neji clamped down on her hand.

Her eyes flew to his and she tried to read what he was doing. But Neji's face seemed to be made of stone and she couldn't get a read on him. "Wh-what are you doing," she asked with a nervous laugh as she once again tried to pull her hand away, but Nejis grip proved strong.

Neji shook his head and tried to find words as to explain what he was doing. He didn't want to be apart just yet but he knew she was probably going to go home, clean up and go to the hospital and he wouldn't see her for a while. He wanted to spend time with her.

"Please make time for me in your schedule this week. I would like to court you, if you'll accept me as a suitor," Neji said very politely and then released her hand. He gave her a slight bow and then turned to leave her there in shock at the gates of Kohana.

Sakura watched Neji's back and then slowly a smile formed on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Take it Easy on Me Chap 2

Sakura closed the door to her apartment and let her back bag fall onto the floor with a loud thud. She leaned against the door and looked into her living room. She tried desperately to figure out what had just happened. Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan had just asked her to pencil in some time for him this week.

She really would have to look at her calendar. If she was remembering correctly she had a couple 24 hour shifts and some surgeries this week. She bit her lip and kicked off her ninja shoes. She slipped on some house shoes and scuffled across the floor. She went to her fridge in her kitchen and looked at her weekly calendar. As she had thought, she didn't have much time this week. Other than a 3 hour break between surgeries on Wednesday.

Sakura scrunched her nose and thought that it would be lame to go on a dinner date if it wouldn't last more than a few hours. How was she supposed to get to know him if she seriously only had a few hours on one day?

Being the Director and lead doctor was stressing and sometimes a pain. Sakura looked on the clock on the wall across from the fridge. It read 6:09 am. She had to be at the hospital in about 19 minutes for her first 24-hour shift.

With a sigh Sakura shuffled her feet into the bathroom where she stripped off her dirty traveling clothes and started a hot shower. Steam filled the bathroom and Sakura shut the curtain to the shower and grabbed her body wash that smelled like cherry blossoms. She lathered herself up and scrubbed with a loofa to get the traveling grime off of her. Then she shampooed her hair. Her shampoo did not have a scent, she did it that way because it would be tacky if she used strawberry scented shampoo.

Sakura stood under the hot water for a couple of minutes before deciding she had wasted enough time. She shut the water off and pulled the curtain back. She grabbed a white fluffy towel off her towel shelf and started to quickly pat herself down. After drying herself good enough she wrapped the towel around her and she bent down to grab her dirty clothes. She tossed then into a hamper in her room.

Sakura looked over at her hamper and sighed, "if only I was home more often to actually do laundry. You have gotten out of control laundry mountain." The laundry basket was overflowing with dirty clothes and although she knew she needed to do laundry she wouldn't. Hinata knew her busy schedule and had a key to her place and she knew that if Sakura's schedule got too busy she would come over and do her laundry.

Sakura shook her head and opened her closet and looked for something to wear. Though she knew what she was going to wear. A red high collared sleeveless qipao top with white trimming and a large white circle on the back. Her black obi, and her gray apron skirt. She went to her dresser drawer and took out her black leggings and tossed them onto the bed with the rest of her outfit. Sakura was as predictable as ever. She grabbed her pink lacey bra for an added sexiness no one saw and then her plain white seamless panties.

Sakura turned to face on her bed and routine. And just like routine dictated she unwrapped the towel, and tossed it on her bed. Put her underwear on and then the rest of her clothes. She went to her closet and grabbed her strapped heels that Tsunade had given her as a present when she became lead doctor. Though it would be more efficient to wear flat shoes, Sakura like that it made her boyish frame look feminine.

Sakura looked at the time which read 6:23am. Sakura squeaked in shock that she was running late to leave to get to work on time. Sakura rushed to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair, put on her deodorant and shut the light off on her way out. Sakura glanced at the clock in the kitchen which screamed 6:27.

Sakura grabbed her head band and her apartment keys before closing the door behind her. She locked it and started down the stair of her complex while tying the head band. Once her feet hit the final step Sakura stretched and started on her way to work, which was literally down the street from her. She would write Neji a note later today and let him know that he would have to wait until next week so she can make adequate time for him.

She smiled knowing that Neji, the villages most elite bachelor was wanting her. Her of all the women in the village, he wanted to…how did he say? Court her. She smiled and knew that despite the craziness of this week, she would be very happy to see him again.

* * *

Neji had just gotten through the doors when Hanabi was there to ambush him. Of course being the genius of the Hyuga clan he was able to stave off his attack.

"You always know where I am regardless if you are using your visual proweress or not. How do you do that," Hanabi whined at him as she followed him through the main house to his room.

Neji chuckled in response and just shut his bedroom door softly. She was always trying to get the best of him. Claiming that she will defeat him one of these days. His little cousin was a joy of fresh air. Neji placed his bag by the door and started to take of his clothes. He felt dirty, though being in the same clothes for over 2 weeks will do that to you. A shower and then food.

Neji's room was very meticulously clean. Everything had a place and there was nothing that appear to be a mess. He liked his room that way. Clean lines helped ease the mind. Neji had his own bathroom installed into his room and he was very grateful. As much as he loved his cousin, Hanabi was a bit of a slob. Make up and female products everywhere. Just thinking of the messy bathroom made Neji shiver some. Neji finished removing his compression shorts and neatly put his dirty clothes in his basket for laundering. He would have the maid come by tomorrow to pick up his laundry.

Neji then walked to his bathroom that was completed with a shower. As small as the shower was which could probably fit maybe two people, he was content with it. It was his little slice of heaven. He turned the shower on blazing hot and waited for hot thick steam to fill his bathroom. Neji stepped into his shower and closed the glass door behind him. On the glass he drew a little smiley face, he even chuckled thinking of his own silly habit.

While washing his body Neji couldn't help think of Sakura. Her long legs, the curve of her waist. Her toned arms. She truly was a great beauty. Though when you hear herself talk about her, she'll play it down because she doesn't have huge…what does Naruto say? Knockers. Neji rolled his eyes and let the water wash him free of soapy bubbles.

In the villages opinion, she was the most sought after woman in the world. Her skills were famous and she had suitors lined up all the way to Suna. Neji always heard of village gossip, but he refused to believe Sakura was gay. She most likely was married to her work and he could understand. Neji loved working for his clan and for Naruto. It helped stave away the loneliness if the mind was too busy to think about how lonely it is, the heart will be numb.

Neji grabbed his shampoo and starting the massage his scalp. While his long fingers massaged his scalp, Neji's brain got to thinking. Maybe he should have been a little less formal when asking her to make time for him. Had he been too rigid? Too formal? Would she have been more receptive to a more Naruto styled question? Well the woman had been with Sasuke, the most rigid and cold man alive. Neji pursued his lips and nodded head thinking he was mostly like somewhere in between and would be hearing from Sakura soon. Or maybe, he could come to her work. He could get his schedule from either Ino or Hinata. Would that be a little too much? But what if she liked it? He could get her flowers, something that says thank you. Neji lathered up his hands again and started to soap up the rest of his hair.

He hadn't really put much thought into dating since he and TenTen split. And looking back on it, they didn't really do much in the ways of courting. They just kind of mutually agreed that they were a couple one night. Neji stretched his arms forward as he let the hot water wash away his shampoo. Neji turned and shoved the knob for the shower in and opened his shower door. He grabbed his towel and started to pat himself dry in the shower. He hated getting water on floor. Especially since most of the house was tatami mats.

Fully dried save for his hair Neji wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped from the shower. He dried the bottom of feet on the shower mat. Stepping up to the mirror, he wiped a hand across the fogged mirror and then grabbed his brush and started to brush his hair. He started to think what he would do with his day off. He didn't have to report to Naruto until noon tomorrow. So he could literally do whatever he please. He would sleep but with the sun already up that would be impossible.

After brushing his hair Neji put the brush down and grabbed his brown hair tie. He swept his hair up and tied it all in a high pony tail. With it being his day off he left his headband on the counter in the bathroom.

Upon walking out of the bathroom Neji made a b line for his dresser drawer. He grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs and slipped them on under his towel. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and grabbed his long pony tail with it to help soak up the excess water. After wrenching most of the extra water out Neji returned the used towel to the towel rack in his bathroom. He grabbed his deodorant and wiped some underneath his arms. He wasn't about to be smelly like he had spent the last 8 days.

Neji switched the light off in his bathroom and walked to his dresser where he grabbed a white kimono shirt with long loose sleeves. And then he grabbed his normal matching white pants and his dark gray apron that tied around his waist. Just his regular attire, he didn't have casual clothes, mainly because he preferred his work clothes.

After dressing Neji went to the bathroom and quickly swiped his headband off the counter. Even though he had the day off, Neji had forgotten that he had his own brand mark. Though the houses have become more joined, and have stopped branding the Branch House, he and a few others were the only ones left with the brand. Stares and whispers made him continue his brand.

Neji made his way out of his room situating his headband on his forehead and tying the back under his ponytail. He easily glided out of the way of Hanabi's attack. She was like a lion cub always trying best her siblings. "Hanabi, I am jonen. You are still a chuinin and as such will have a hard time besting me.," Neji said coolly as he continued to walk down the hall.

Hanabi closed his door and huffed. She pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "Yeah well one of these days I will catch you off guard," announced from her place by his door.

Neji moved through the house silently, it was still very early in the village. People were either just now getting up or still sleeping. Neji made his way to the front entrance and slipped on his shinobi sandals. He would stop at Lees house for breakfast, he was most likely awake and knowing Lee, he'd want a rematch.

Neji smiled and shit the door behind him and walked with a relaxed aura about him. Thinking of Sakura Neji made a not to stop by the flower shop and send her flowers. But Neji didn't want the whole village gossiping about him and Sakura. He would have Lee send the flowers. Everyone knew Lee was Sakura's number one fan and that he constantly sends her flowers as a gesture of friendship. Also he knew Lee would keep this a secret, after all what are best friend for?


	3. Chapter 3

Neji knocked on his friends front door and waited patiently. He could hear Lee instruct his son in the backyard of their home. Which was located on the outskirts of town so he could train in peace. And also train his team. Lee had opted to be a sensei to the youth of Kohana and of course even though he was much like Guy Sensei, the children loved him for his antics.

The door opened and a woman with a high bun on her heard answered. She was Lee's wife Kanko, she had fair skin and light brown hair. She always had the same sweet welcoming smile whenever Neji came over. In her cheery voice she exclaimed," Neji-san, you know you do not need to knock! Our home is your home and so you may enter whenever."

Neji only nodded and bowed, "good morning Kanko-san. Is Lee available for a small errand?"

Kanko out a finger to her chin and moved out of the way of Neji coming in. "Hmm, he should be available, but you know how Lee is," she finished with a sweet smile and a shrug.

Neji removed his shoes from his feet and slipped into the extra pair of house shoes. He made his way through the home, it was very clean and Neji could smell breakfast being cooked and his stomach growled. When he looked behind him at Kano she was just smiling.

"I'll set another place mat for you ok," Kanko gave the okay sign and veered left into the kitchen to make extra food and set the table for another person.

Kanko was from the village hidden in the clouds. She had met Lee in the war against Madara and the two had hit it off very well as they were tai jutsu masters. After the war she retired so she could be with Lee and moved to Kohana just 6 months after meeting Lee. They were married in a simple ceremony a few months later and have been blissfully happy ever since.

Neji only smiled and continued to the back of the complex. Kanko had accepted him as a cousin and always fed him and cared for him. She adored Lee and was a very loyal and caring woman. Neji hoped that he would have a woman just as great as her someday to be his wife. Maybe Sakura would be that woman for him.

Neji opened the back door and stood on the back porch of the house watching Lee and his students, they were all smiling and even though Lee would train them hard, he'd train with them.

"Stronger than we were yesterday, stronger than an hour ago, stronger than a minute ago," Lee's students were saying in unison. Lee of course was in his green skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination, jumpsuit. Neji could only smile and shake his head he'd have to visit Guy sensei later this week. Neji slipped out of his house shoes and into a pair of ninja sandals he kept at Lee's house.

"It's Neji-sama," a young girl gasped and immediately stood from her push up stance to dust any dirt off of her and she blushed. The other two student got up as well and they all rushed him trying to attack. Neji dodged simply each student kick and punch.

"Come on, out of my way," a young boy said as he shoved one of his teammates out of his way to get at Neji.

"Team work is the most important aspect of attacking. How can the power of youth work in full effect if you don't use your youth as a collective force," Lee asked watching his student trying to even just touch Neji. "Koba you need to attack together with San and Remichi," Lee instructed loudly. His students desperately to even just lay a finger on him.

Neji moved forward toward them surprising the 3 and making them stumble back. "You know what the rules are," Neji said flatly as he slowly got into his fighting stance. He looked at each of the children and met their eyes. Lee walked over and handed him a bell to pick to his shirt. "If you can just touch a bell on either myself or Lee-sensei, I will treat the whole team to barbeque."

With that the children started to collectively attack using all the justu and tricks they had either learned from their school days or had taught themselves. The one thing that Lee's students had in common was that they were all well versed in tai jutsu.

Back to back Neji and Lee easily held the children off, easily dodging or redirecting their attacks. This was one of Neji's favorite activities. Although he knew he was not fit to be an instructor, he always loved to help co train with Lee and even went on missions with them from time.

Koba was a fighter like Naruto who was very high spirited and very opinionated. Koba had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. If Neji remembered correctly Koba was a cousin of Sakura. He had a bright red shirt on with a white circle on the back and black shorts. His fighting style was rough and very brash. He would rush in without even thinking. Which is how he already had a scar on his arm from taking a kunai for San.

San was a dark skin girl with very brown hair and brown eyes. She was very good at using genjutsu and was deadly with her tai jutsu. She wore a lavender shirt with a grey skirt that had a flower on it. She was highly intelligent and was very good at analyzing an opponent and waiting for the right time to strike. Her fighting style was to be more of back ground helping support the other two.

Last but not least Remichi, secretly Neji's favorite genin. She was a very kind spirited girl who didn't know just how powerful she was. She had very good control over her chakra and timing, put those two together and she could be a very dangerous opponent. She had very short black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless hoodie, she often kept her hood on her head and tan capris. Her fighting style quick short bursts and in a way support Kabo's multiple attacks.

"They sure are lively today aren't they," Neji asked as he grabbed Koba's arm and pushed him back towards San who he could tell was trying to find an opening to strike. With Koba bumping into her it gave Lee and Neji and opportunity to change up the style to keep her off. "Are your students taking the exam this year?"

"I don't know if they are ready Neji. Koba is too rash, San too rigid and Remichi too timid. I am worried they wouldn't make it out alive," Lee stated as he held of Remichi's attack. "Take your kid gloves off. Use your power of youth and punch," Lee said sternly to Remichi. She faltered backward at being talked to sternly.

"Don't let him shake you up Remi! Power of youth," Koba exclaimed as he charged together with San.

Koba was used as the distraction so San could get close enough and grab the bell on Neji's shirt. Had Neji been on their level of skill it might have worked but he quickly jumped back over Lee to avoid her hands and smirked at them.

"Now," San yelled out and a flash of pink streaked by Neji's view of vision. He heard the bell jingle and then felt a tug on his shirt. When he looked down the bell was gone. Neji looked quickly up at Lee who was smiling and nodding his head in approval.

"Very well done Remichi. Using your chakra control for a quick burst of speed when Neji was distracted by your teammate. That is every smart of all of you. I am very proud of my student finally using their power of youth as a collective force," Lee said crossing his arms.

Remichi turned and opened her hand and looked down. Slowly a smile began to form until a huge grin appeared on her face. She ran over to Koba and San to show them the bell that they had been trying for almost a year to obtain. "We did it," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around her teammates.

Neji was genuinely shocked as was Lee as he walked over and held a hand out. Neji clasped his and they shook on it know they had done all they could to prepare Lee's student for the exams. "They are more ready than I had thought," Lee said looking onward at his students who were cheering and passing the bell around. "The power of youth always surprises me."

Neji only nodded his head in agreement. "I need a favor from you. I'll return it of course," Neji stated all the suddenly feeling what he could only describe as butterflies in his stomach. Then it dawned on him that he was even nervous to even ask Lee to do him this favor.

"You know I do not ask for repayment of favors. Tell me what you need," Lee said waving Neji's offer off.

"Can you go to the flower shop and send flowers to Sakura from me. I do not want everyone in my business and do not want to put Sakura on the spot either. She has a very important job here in the village and the last thing she needs to worry about is village gossip," Neji explained looking somewhat sheepish.

Lee raised an eyebrow and then in a very Guy sensei like manner he put on hand on his hip and gave Neji the thumbs up sign. "The power of youth and love will always prevail. Have no fear, I will send Sakura-chan the most beautiful flower," Lee exclaimed and then winked.

Neji could only laugh and throw his arm around his good friend. "I knew I could count on you. Don't put anything cheesy like that on the card."

"Breakfast is ready. Come on everyone, "Kanko called out into the backyard as she rang a small bell to get their attention. "Everyone needs to wash up first though," she stated as she handed each of the students a towel and then a towel for Neji and Lee. Lee kissed her cheek as he walked passed and Kanko blushed and giggled like a silly school girl.

Neji smiled at the display and continued to the water basin near the porch. He dunked his towel in the water and started to pat his face clean of any sweat and dust and then washed his hand in the basin. Being inspected by Kanko she permitted him to pass into the house with Lee and his team.

After settling down at the table Remichi plopped down next to Neji with the bell proudly pinned to her hoodie. "Neji-sama let his guard down," she gloated with a huge grin. Across from her San sat quietly with a smirk on her face. She gave Remichi a wink.

Koba plopped down next to San and started eyeing the food on the table. Kanko took her seat next to Neji and Lee sat across from Kanko at the head of the table. "Let Kanko-chans cooking rejuvenate the powers of youth," Lee said as he grabbed some vegetables with his chop sticks.

Neji looked at the clock on the wall. It had only been 3 hours since he and Sakura had gotten back to the village. He wondered what she was doing at the hospital.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she grabbed the clipboard at the edge of her patients bed. The man was severely wounded and was part of the Anbu Black Ops wing. This wing was only handled by the most skilled doctors. Sakura being one of them it was her turn to man the wing for the next 24 hours. Sakura looked from the chart to the man and felt a ping of sadness. This man would be forced into retirement. The nerves that worked his legs were severely damaged and he most likely would not walk ever again.

"It's that bad huh," the man asked in a very somber tone. "Even though your face doesn't give it away, I can tell that you're not about to promote me to captain."

Sakura signed the clipboard and returned the board to the tray on the foot of the bed. "I can either give you the news straight or I can sugar coat it. Whichever you please," Sakura said as she moved to the side of the bed. She removed her stethoscope from around her neck to check the man's vitals.

"Just tell me," the man said as she laid his head back into the pillow. Sakura examined his face and even though the Anbu were trained to keep their emotions in check, no one liked to hear that they no longer could do their job. Sakura put her stethoscope on the man's chest and heard his heart beat. It was beating a little louder faster than normal. He was nervous.

Sakura swallowed and stood up to her full height, she turned to get a chair. In her years of being a doctor and treating patients. Those who were doomed to be paralyzed seemed to receive the news better if she was sitting. She pulled a chair up to the side of his bed. When she sat she sighed, "I know that you love being Anbu. That you take great pride in your job. However due to the damage you sustained, I am sorry to tell you that you may never walk again. The damage to your spinal cord and nerves were repaired successfully, but the brain seems to have shut off the pathways that make your lower half function. You may be able to recover the ability to walk through intense physical therapy, but I don't think that you'll ever be able to be a ninja again. I am sorry," she finished. The two of them were quiet and then finally she heard the man sniffle. "I will get the grief counselor. And I have to give the Hokage the report on your condition, he will most likely come visit this week to have your sign the retirement papers."

The man only nodded as tears streamed down his cheeks, Sakura's heart ached. She had been a doctor for the last 5 years but that didn't make doing this any easier. She got up and checked his IV along with the chart that was spitting out of his heart monitor. She folded the paper with his vitals up neatly and put the stack next to his machine.

When she closed the door behind her the man let out a guy wrenching cry. One that was filled with sorrow, and despair. Sakura made a note to add a anti-depressant the medication that the man was already taking.

Sakura walked down the nurses station and hand wrote a note for him to be administered the anti-depressant once a day. She added it to his tray at the nurse's station. "Komi, please get the grief counselor to room 2-30A. Also I have added medication for the patient to start taking tomorrow. Please add the note to his file and make sure he takes it," Sakura ordered and then went to her office to write up the report on the man.

"Sakura there is someone waiting in your office," Komi yelled after her. Sakura raised her hand in acknowledgment. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Naruto standing in her office.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," she asked as she closed the door and made her way to her desk. When she sat down she eyed the folders he had in her hand. And started to shake her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a long silence before Naruto put a couple of files on her desk. "Sakura, as you know, you are a high profile here in Kohana. Don't think I haven't heard the village gossip. It's time you settle down. Or at least date. I have gathered some of the finest men in Kohana for you to choose from an-"

"No," Sakura stated without even opening up a single file. She folded her hands together on her desk and leaned forward. "I run the hospital. Do you not understand how busy I am. From going here to there and running this hospital and working in it. I don't have time. And I am not about to be forced into a relationship that won't give me happiness. Besides, you know there is only one man I want," Sakura finished off quietly. Even after being dumped by Sasuke and not seeing him ever because he was always on a mission, Sakura still ached for him. She loved him and always will. The way he would make love to her flashed in her mind and she felt heat starting to grow between her legs.

"Sakura you have no choice. I am Hokage and I can just command you to follow my orders," Naruto said sternly. Sakura tensed and her temper flared.

"You think, that I am just going to roll over and let you control my life Naruto? Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to get where I am today? I am the worlds greatest medical ninja. I run the villages largest hospital, perform the most delicate of surgeries, and most of all, I love what I do so much that I could never give it up for a man," Sakura grabbed the files and threw them at Naruto. "So don't think that you can come into MY office and boss me around Naruto," She yelled at him.

Naruto looked at the files that were on the ground and sighed, "I am not trying to boss you around Sakura. I want the best for you. I want you to find the happiness you want. But Sasuke doesn't want you. And most likely no matter how much your try and improve, he is going to want to date someone with a kekkei genkai. You know that."

Naruto leaned over in his chair and pick up the files. He ordered them by candidate that he thought she would like the best. Slowly with his bandaged hand, he gently placed them on her desk. "I have ordered them by the candidate that I thought you might like the best. Pleas just at least look at them," Naruto pleaded. He reached over and placed his hand on hers and gave her a small smile. "Please, I don't want you to be like Granny Tsunade, always cooped up in a hospital."

Sakura smirked at his comment and then slowly nodded her head. Naruto wasn't the only one putting pressure on her to date. Ino and her parents were as well. "I will look at them one condition," She stated. She saw Naruto's ears perk a little with intrigue. "I need my laundry to be done, can you have Hinata do my laundry?"

Naruto smiled and then chuckled, "had I known it was that easy, I would have made the deal with you sooner. I will tell her to go over tomorrow and do your laundry Sakura. I have to get back to my office now. I will see you on Thursday evening for team dinner right," Naruto questioned as he got up out of the chair and straightened up his shirt. Naruto knew that she was going to make an excuse so she wouldn't have to show up. She avoided team dinner at all cost. It got to the point where he would have to order her to come.

"Oh about that," Sakura started but was interrupted when the door to her office opened and Ino walked in with a medium sized vase of white violets.

" My my my Sakura, whose heart did you capture this time? I think I'll read the card, " Ino teased as she plucked the card from the arrangement.

Sakura lunged across her desk and snatched the card out of her hand. "Why do you always have to tease me about this? Can't you just be happy with Sai," Sakura questioned as she reached for the vase of flowers. White violets, if she remembered correctly they meant to take a chance on happiness. Ino handed her the vase and waited.

"Well what does the card say," Ino pressed. The woman was always looking for gossip. But what shocked her more was that when she looked at Naruto he too had the same looked of excitement. Sakura only placed the card back into the arrangement and started to shoo them out of her office. "I have work to do, you will need to leave so I can get it done. Naruto don't forget about our deal," she said sternly as she pushed them out of her office and shut the door.

She chuckled when she heard the two of them start to gossip about who sent the flowers. Sakura, looking over at the arrangement also became curious. She walked back to her desk and reached for the card again when her office door was opened. Her temper spiked and she angrily started "Ino I am not telling you who," she cut herself off when she saw who was standing in the doorway of her office. It was no other than Sasuke himself.

He shut the door behind him but not before she caught a glimpse of Naruto and Ino staring into her office. "I heard someone has sent you flowers," he stated eyeing the arrangement.

Sakura swallowed hard. Thinking of Sasuke was hard but seeing him was even harder. Her heart ached in pain and love and she averted her eyes. But she quickly looked back up when she heard the lock on her office door click. "What are you doing, I don't have," Sakura interrupted herself again when Sasuke started to walk torwards her. She backed up into her desk and cursed that her desk was in her way.

"I need you," Sasuke said in a low voice as he closed the gap between them. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and she felt her cheeks catch flame. All the memories of making love with Sasuke flashed to the forefront of her mind. Sakura closed her head and placed a hand on his chest to keep at least some space between them.

"What can I help you with? Are your eyes bothering you," She asked as she glanced at the folders on her desk. Maybe instead of rejecting everyone, she would give these men a chance. Sasuke was a frequent patient of hers and not being able to her job to her fullest capbilites was mortifying.

"Hm," Sasuke replied and then sat in a chair. He leaned his head back and waited for her to get to work. Sakura took in a deep breath to prepare having those oxyn colored eyes staring into her soul and trying to battle all the happy memories down with a katana.

Sakura moved from her spot on her desk and moved to close the curtains in her office. Vision repairs were always a delicate procedure since you had to dilate the pupils and repair the corneas. Sasuke's visual kekkei genkai did take its toll on them. Eyes were not meant to be abused as often as he abused his own. Sakura grabbed the drapes and forcefully shut them. Her temper spiked at how pathetic she was being. Even if it was her first love, it was not going to work with Sasuke and it was time accept that move on.

"So what pathetic loser sent you flowers," Sasuke inquired as he watched her make her way behind him. Soon he was looking up at her and she was looking down at him. Sakura pulled her short hair up into a pony tail so that it wouldn't be her in way while healing Sasuke. Looking down into his eyes she caught glimpse of herself pinned down onto his bed as he kissed her neck and thrusted deeply into her. Heat ignited between her legs and tried to shake the memory from her head.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to read the card yet. I've been pretty busy since coming back to Suna," Sakura replied with a shrug and placed her finger tips on Sasuke's temples. Slowly she injected her own chakra into him and dilated his eyes so that she could properly see. With one hand she pulled a small flash light from her white jacket and turned it on. It was a dim blue light to help her see better.

She put the flashlight in her mouth so that she had two hands to work with. Returning her hand to his temple she got to work. Repairing the capillaries that had burst from over use and then returning his normal vision to its fullest potential. It was a procedure would take a team of at least three doctors and a nurse or two with a time of twenty minutes. But Sakura, being the greatest medical nin to ever live was able to do it by herself and in half the time.

"I've heard from Naruto that you have been burying yourself here at the hospital. Breaking your own rules of a doctor not working more than 12 hours at a time. You may be the world's best doctor, but you would be no good to the village if you worked yourself to death. Naruto is about to ban you from the hospital," Sasuke warned.

Another memory floated to the surface of her mind, this one not as gentle. The rough sex they used to have whenever they were angry with each other. The primal make-up sex. The kind where it feels your whole body is on fire and the intense feelings of the moment unleash into one giant orgasmic wave. Sakura could see herself bent over the arms of her couch as Sasuke held a firm grip to the back of neck. He was thrusting his penis into her hard and damn if it hadn't felt good at the time. He was so rough with her she was sore the following day and Ino had tried to pry as to why she had a certain glow about her.

Sakura only nodded her head in response and furrowed her brows at him. It was her way of telling him to be quit. One small mistake and she could permanently blind him. Though she could most likely reverse the blindness she wasn't about to have to preform that surgery on him.

Ten agonizing minutes of silence went by and Sakura removed her fingertips from him and reached up with one hand to grab the flashlight from her mouth. She clicked it off and returned it to her pocket. She moved away and went behind her desk. She opened the desk drawer and put a pair of dark shaded sunglasses on her desk.

"You know how this works, wear these for the next few hours as your eyes adjust to the healing. If it's been more than 8 hours and you notice blurriness come see me immediately. I will be here. You will need to check in with the nurse and wait in my office if I am busy," Sakura finished up. On a note pad on her desk she wrote out the normal eye drop prescription for him. "Take the eye drops after it has been 2 hours and then 2 drops per eye for the next 7 days. Finish the prescription this time," She sighed as she ripped the note off the pad and handed it to him with the sunglasses.

Sasuke leaned forward in the chair and grabbed them from her hand. He followed her instructions and placed the lenses on his face. Sakura felt some satisfaction that he wasn't too disobedient. Unlike Naruto who was the worst patient on the planet, followed closely by Lee, Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei.

Thinking of Kakashi sensei he would be by her office later for their…appointment. Kakashi probably knew why she was having sex with him. Trying to forget Sasuke, driving the lineless her heart felt and battling the desperation for companionship. Sakura was distracted from her thoughts as Sasuke stood and turned to leave.

"Thank you," he said and then unlocked the door and left. With a great sigh of relief Sakura flopped into her chair. Looking at the clock she was thankful to see that it was just after noon. Meaning she could make one more round and then get lunch.

Sakura rested her head back on her chair and closed her eyes. Memories kept crashing to the forefront of her mind and she started to get angry. Memories of Sasuke being sweet and buying her flowers, memories of them cuddling and talking about the future. Memories of her wearing his shirt with his clan symbol on the back. Sakura bit her lip and angry ebbed to sadness and her heart started to ache. Sakura sniffled and then furiously swiped the hot tears that seemed to appear from nowhere. "I'm such a loser," she cried softly. After crying for a few minutes Sakura grabbed a tissue from the box of them on the edge of her desk. She wiped her eyes and then noticed the bouquet of white violets.

With one last sniffle she reached for the card, gently removed it from the arrangement she smiled. Most likely it would be Lee. The man sent her flowers at least once a week. And it was usually white flowers. Sakura lifted the flap on the small envelope and removed the card. She was surprised to find that it was not Lees normal block hand writing, but very beautiful neat script handwriting like her own. One of the side she was looking at it simply said, "To Sakura," furrowing her brow she flipped it over and read the short message. "I look forward to seeing you this week, please let me know your schedule. -Neji Hyuga" A huge grin made its way on her face and she reached up and pulled her hair from her pony tail and styled it. She placed the note back into the arrangement and grabbed the pend and note pad from her desk.

Sakura tilted her head and pursed her lips and tapped the top of her pen against her lips trying to think of something to write back. Minutes clicked by from the clock on the wall and knowing that she had work to do Sakura put the pen down. She was a hard worker and a great doctor. But there were nurses in the hospital for a reason. She picked the phone up on her desk and barked, "Komi, do the second rounds and give me a report. I am going out to lunch."

Sakura rose from her chair and stretched, Neji and Lee spend a lot of time together. Most likely those two would be together. If she were Lee what would she be doing at this time? That was easy, training at his facility. Sakura moved around her desk and shimmied out of her white doctors jacket and placed it on the coat rack by her door, she also took off her stethoscope and hung it one of the rungs before heading out to meet Neji now.

"I hope he has time to see me," Sakura thought to herself as she maneuvered out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji was sitting on a bench with Lee outside of a tea and dumpling stand. If Neji had to be honest with himself, he loved spicy pork dumplings with warm tea. There was no better snack than that after training hard. Lee had dismissed his team early and told them to them to meet Neji and himself at the barbeque shop at seven in the evening for a celebration dinner. Koba was epically excited, even though he wasn't the one who had gotten the bell, he was already bragging how he was the best on the team.

Neji chuckled into his cup softly, that was until he saw Sakura come around the corner. And soon they were staring into each other's eyes. Emerald matching pearly lavender. She looked to be out of breath as if she had been running around time. Neji couldn't help but think that she had run all around town looking for him. He tried to shake the thought from his mind, she was most looking for a herb shop. She was all about natural medicine and if she could make it and give it to her patients she would.

But even that was no longer plausible when she walked up to him, he noticed that she had a notepad in her hand. When he looked up at her she blushed a light pink and that solidified the thought she was looking for him. That must mean she got his flowers then.

"Sakura-chan, you look as lovely as always," Lee proclaimed rising from his spot on the bench. He stepped aside and offered his seat to her. "Please sit and eat with us, it is time for lunch anyways and I could not bear it if you wasted away in the hospital."

Sakura laughed and took the seat next to Neji. "Thank you Lee. You are always so sweet," she stated as she waved for the waiter to come over and take her order. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for all the flowers you've sent me over the years," she started until Lee sitting opposite of her on a different bench lifted his hand.

"There is no need. You deserve it because of you power and beautiful youth. Plus, Naruto will also pay for them as well. So they are from he and I," Lee explained.

The waiter came over and Sakura order plain pork dumplings and a sweet rose tea. Neji wasn't surprised at this. He had been to a few dinners with everyone and she always seemed to order sweet drinks and plain food. If he remembered she didn't like anything spicy.

"Ah so Naruto is on it as well. Interesting," She teased and Lee gulped.

"Sakura-chan I know that look, you are not angry are you," Lee questioned raising his hands up slightly.

Sakura then started to giggle, "of course not Lee. It actually feels good to have your two worry about me so much. Neji, I got your flowers," she stated bluntly and Neji nodded his head slowly.

"I see. So you are here to give me your schedule," he said in a deep voice that made inner Sakura shiver with delight. Sakura had to suppress her as inner Sakura was already declaring love and practically panting.

Sakura scribbled down a time for Thursday. She would have to miss team dinner but Naruto wouldn't mind if he knew she had a date. He would actually try to spy on her. So she and Neji would have to be discreet because if she knew Naruto, he would have all of their friends spying on them. Sakura ripped the piece of paper off her notepad gracefully and folded it in half. She held up her hand with the folded not between her index and middle finger.

"This is the only time I have free this week. Please let me know if this works for you. You can send your response to my office, I am unfortunately busy until that day and time," she finished just as her food came out. She looked very sweetly at the male sever and asked smoothly, "oh, I have to leave, can you bag this up for me?"

Neji noticed how the man practically melted at her requested, all he did was mutter an intangible response and take it to the bag to box it up for her. He scoffed at just how pathetic some men could be in the presence of a beautiful woman. Neji swiftly swiped the note from her fingers and read it. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"This is the only time? Some would think this inappropriate as it is so late. But I am available at this time. Lee, could we possible have a late dinner picnic by the lake on your property." Neji asked Lee who only saluted.

"Oh! Young love it blossoms and fills me with such joy. I could train for days just knowing this information," He curled is hands into fists and smiled that goody grin he had.

"I am sure we would both appreciate if you could keep it a secret from everyone. As you know Neji is a high profile in Kohana as am I," Sakura stated in a very serious manner. Neji was surprised to find that she was thinking the same thing he had been. She had only beaten him to the punch, as he had assumed she was indeed a very interesting woman indeed.

Lee nodded vehemently and Sakura stood and took some money out of her pocket and paid the server who came back with a box and to go cup. She orders that he keep the change and leaned down and kissed Lee on the cheek who in turned kissed hers. The sight made Neji want to purse his lips in a childish manner. He was shocked when she turned to him next and gave him a kiss on his cheek as well. When she pulled away she winked at him and lifted her hand as sign of bye.

With that she was walking away from the men. "You are going to let her leave like that," Lee inquired to a dumbfounded Neji. He had never felt something like this. A desire to go after her and kiss her on her soft lips. Neji looked at Lee who only jerked his head in her direction, with that nonverbal communication Neji rose from his seat and chased after her.

Sakura was happily walking away Inner Sakura loudly proclaiming that they had won this round and it would only be a matter of time before Neji would want to be her boyfriend. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts she a hand gripped around her elbow and she was jerked to the side down a side alley. She was pushed against a wall and she dropped her food bag to free up a hand. There was no way in hell she was about to be mugged. And what person had the gall to mug one of Kohana's elite profiles.

She was shocked when she saw Neji's face close to her. Her breath hitched and she sucked in her lower lip. Slowly he raised a hand to caress her cheek. The small gesture felt amazing, it had been a while since someone had touched her like this. Though Kakashi did this a lot, this somehow felt different. It was gentle and slow. With his other arm Neji closed the gap between them as he rested his arm above her head.

Neji was a whole head taller than she was forcing her to look up at him. When she did she could feel warm heat light between her legs. She cursed herself mentally being so easy to get riled up. She released her bottom lip from her mouth and was surprised that Neji closed the space and was kissing her. Neji Hyuga was kissing her. Sakura felt her knees start to weaken and grabbed a hold of his shirt with one hand near his waist to steady herself. At first it was a gentle kiss with their lips softly pressed together, then slowly she started to kiss him back, she leaned up pressed her lips against him.

Neji started to kiss her with more passion and was shocked when she felt her tongue against his lower lip. Neji had never been kissed this way and it felt exhilarating, it took everything in his control to not grab her roughly. But before he could stop himself that was exactly what he was doing. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up and was more surprised when her legs snaked their way around him and he pushed her up against the wall of the dark alley.

Sakura put her cup on a ledge nearby and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck. They were now full on making out in the middle of the day on a Monday. Quickly a memory of Sasuke and her doing something similar floated to the surface but sank quickly when Sakura felt Neji's tongue against her own. How quickly a soft innocent first kiss turned into a passionate moment. When they pulled away from each other they were both panting for air.

Neji gave her a small smirk knowing full well that this was it, they were going to be dating. This was nothing like what he had with TenTen. Sakura was a great kisser knowing when to take the lead and when to follow him. This is what Neji had been searching for. Something like this, passion.

Sakura rested her forehead against his and found the cool metal of his headband to be refreshing, "who would have ever known you could be quite the kisser Neji," she whispered softly. Slowly Neji let her down and kept his arms around her.

"Hm," Neji replied coolly. That's how he had to play this. Play it smart play it cool.

"Oh that's how you repay a compliment," Sakura asked indigently she unwrapped her arms from his neck and rested her hands on his chest. She could feel hard muscles underneath his clothes. Inner Sakura was already imaging what he looked like naked, and the picture she was painting was a master piece. Sakura had to keep herself from ripping his shirt open to see for herself.

"Thank you," Neji said in a low voice and kissed her forehead. He recoiled in shock to find that the diamond on her head was hotter than the rest of her. "Your seal is hot," he said dumbly and then cursed himself in his thoughts for being so bluntly stupid as Naruto would be.

Sakura chuckled lightly, "well yeah it is. Just as I'm sure the seal on your forehead is hot. Seals tend to be hotter than the rest of the skin due to the charka it takes to keep the seal in place. My seal is a little different has it burns a lot hotter than normal seals because I am always sending chakra to the seal at all times," Sakura explained playing with a piece of long his hair. "Soft," she whispered.

Neji tried not to blush but could escape the heat rising to his face. He could only nod in response. And then cleared his throat realizing he was like the male server. Putty in her hands. "Sakura, does this mean I can court you," he asked in a nervous tone. The seconds seemed to last for minutes. All he could hear was their soft breathing. Then slowly she looked up into his eyes and nodded. Smiles appeared on their lips and Neji leaned down to kiss her again. This time making sure that things did not go past what had just transpired.

After a few long minutes of kissing the broke apart. "I have to get back to the hospital, I spent my lunch hour looking for you. It's a good thing I am the director and not just a regular doctor," Sakura said as she reached over for her to go cup and then bent down the retrieve the bag of food form the ground. "I'll leave the alley first, you might want to exit the alley that way," she suggested to the opposite side of the alley. "My shift ends tomorrow at 6am, we can go for breakfast if you want," Sakura had said sheepishly. She was clearly nervous making the first move.

"I will see you then, can I have your address so that I don't have to go around knocking on every door on Kohana," Neji joked lightly. He even surprised himself as he didn't know that he even had a sense of humor.

Sakura smiled and retrieved her notepad and pend form her ouch on her hip. She wrote down her address and just a she did before folded it and presented it between two fingers.

Neji Smiled and took the note form her and the two parted ways, both smiling mischievously at their passionate rendezvous.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura snapped herself out of her day dreams about her hot dark alley rendezvous with Neji. It had been distracting all day to get her work done. When she looked down at the report she was writing she sighed and leaned back in her chair. All that was on her mind was Neji. Neji kissing her, Neji touching her, Neji this Neji that. It had been awhile since she was this way.

A soft knock came at her door and then Kakashi walked in. The worst solution to her day dream problem. Now she could go from day dreaming about Neji to day dreaming about Kakashi. The thought made her chuckle and she watched as Kakashi came over and took a seat in a chair across her desk.

Even with the mask she could tell he was already smirking. "I am here for my appointment doctor Harnuno," Kakashi said in his smooth velvety voice. Just hearing him speak made her skin hot. There was no doubt that she was attracted to Kakashi, mainly because she knew what was under that mask and his clothes.

Sakura rose from her chair and moved around her desk. She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. "And what seems to be hurting this time Kakashi sensei," she said playing along with this ruse of his.

Reaching up Kakashi hooked on finger on the top of his mask and pulled it down revealing his handsome face. Every time it made Sakura swoon. Handsome did not even begin to describe how he was. Chiseled jaw, perfect lips, proportioned nose and two brown eyes. The only thing that could even begin to mar this perfect face was his scar but it only added to his rugged manliness.

Without spoken words between them, Kakashi had swiped his arm across her desk, making files and papers fly onto the floor and had her leaned back on the desk. He was kissing her necks and unzipping her shirt. Kakashi flung her shirt open and cupped her bra clad breast kneading a moan out of her.

"You seem more eager than normal. Did Sasuke come by today," Kakashi asked kissing across Sakura's collar bones and down her chest leaving hot wet kisses along the edges of her bra. The sensation made Sakura arch her back and moan in delight.

Kakashi had always been a great lover. He knew where to kiss, when to kiss and how to kiss. Compared to Kakashi, Sasuke was a noobie.

"I don't want to talk about him," Sakura panted out and reached down between them and started to rub Kakashi's crotch. No surprise that he was already hard underneath his pants. Kakashi growled lowly at the motion and gently thrust against her hand. To which she responded by moving her hand into his pants to feel him.

"So be it Doctor," Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Sakura's wrist forcing her hand from his pants. He leaned up abruptly and pulled her his him then flopped back into the chair he had been sitting in. He spun her and pulled her into his lap her bottom against his erect member. Sakura smiled deviously and started to grind against him, giving him an impromptu lap dance. Kakashi just placed his hands on her hips and smiled, "from student to seductress. Sakura, you'll be the death of me," he finished in a groan as she ground her bottom hard against him.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and relished in the fact she had brought the great Copy Cat Ninja down with just her body. Just as she was about the say something Sakura felt Kakashi get up and push her against her desk. Her pushed her down so she was laying down on it. She could see her breath make condensation on the dark wood. She felt Kakashi reach up under her skirt and pull down her black spandex shorts and her thong. Kakashi undid the buckles on her skirt and it fell away from her. She squealed with delight when he lightly slapped her bottom, her toes curled in her heels and closed her eyes hearing his clothes rustling. She moaned feeling Kakashi rub the tip of him against her entrance. Then he was pushing into her with much force. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from moaning too loudly.

Soon low groaning, moaning and panting filled the room and the smell of sex filled Sakura's office. They had been shut in her office for at least an hour or two. She was still bent over her desk and Kakashi had a fistful of her hair pulling it slightly.

"Oh god right there don't stop," Sakura panted as heat started to build and build in her abdomen. Kakashi thrusted hard into her and soon a burst of white blinded Sakura's vision and a wave a ecstasy invaded her mind and body. She heard Kakashi groan loudly and his thrust became a little sporadic meaning he had reached his peak as well. Sakura felt her knees start to give and she grabbed onto the edges of her desk to keep herself from falling. Kakashi pulled out her and to cold air hit her where Kakashi had kept her warm. She let out a pathetic moan in protest.

Kakashi flopped back in a chair and slouched terribly in the chair. He rested his head back and waited until he had caught his breath to speak. "When should we meet again," he asked once his breathing was under control.

Sakura sighed in post sex bliss and pulled her body up from her desk. She smiled seeing small sweat droplets on her desk. She'd have to clean up moved a step away from her desk so she could reach down and grab her black spandex shorts and underwear and pulled them up and then moved to around her desk. "I'm not sure. I think Neji Hyuga and I are going to start dating. I'm not sure when we can meet again. I'll keep you posted though," she finished as she opened the second draw on the left hand side of the desk and pulled out a bottle of small white pills. She opened the bottle and poured on pill into her awaiting palm. Then with one fluid motion she popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed quickly. Even though she knew she wasn't ovulating and chance of pregnancy was low, she was always one to be safe.

Kakashi stood to pull his own pants up and then sat back down in the chair. He raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head slightly as a way to ask for an explanation.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and came around to his side of the desk and put her hand on the desk and leaned against it. "He asked if he could court me and I said he could. You certainly aren't going to put a ring on it," she paused and lifted up her left hand and wiggled her left ring finger at him. Kakashi only shrugged in return. "Also we had a hot make out session in a dark alley today around lunch time. I won't lie, his kisses rival yours. I feel he will keep me satisfied if things were to progress to that point. Unfortunately we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore."

"Ah, well all I want is the best for you Sakura. And I am almost 15 years your junior. You wouldn't want to date an old man like myself," Kakashi finished smiling at her and rubbing the back of his head in a very Kakashi-esque manner.

Sakura laughed bent down to grab her skirt from the floor and reattached the buckles on her skirt so it hung properly on her hips. She zipped her shit back up and adjusted her hair. "Thank you Kakashi sensei. You've been a great lover to me," she smiled at him and then leaned forward towards him. She placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips and then backed away. She didn't have to ask him to leave, he let himself out and shut the door behind him.

Sakura stared at the closed door with a small smile and she moved to the window and opened it to let the smell of their tryst out. She looked upon the city lights of Kohana and then up at the stars. Neji came to mind and she felt a pang of guilt. Just several hours earlier she was ready to jump into Neji's pants and she literally just gotten into Kakashi's.

"You are kind of a slut," she whispered to herself and to even affirm that statement she felt Kakashi's semen leak out of her. It made her feel dirty. Shaking her head Sakura looked back to her office, Kakashi had made quite the mess of all the files that had been on her desk. With a great sigh Sakura got to work cleaning up the loose papers and collecting the files.

As she picked up a folder a picture fell out of it, curious Sakura placed the rest of the paperwork on her desk and picked up the picture. When she flipped it open she was surprised to find that it was a picture of Neji. She grabbed the file that it fell out of and was even more flabbergasted that it was one of the files Naruto had given it to her. The top left hand side of the folder it had the number 10 written in Naruto's hand.

Naruto had only given her 10 files and he had stated that he ordered them in the order that he thought she would like. Naruto included Neji, but had thought she wouldn't like him very much. Sakura smiled and could only imagine Naruto's expression when he found out that she had accepted Neji as a suitor.

* * *

Neji finished relieving himself of the burden of pleasure, his subject of course was Sakura. The way she kissed him and was able to light a fire of desire in him was miraculous. She was the ideal woman, not only in looks but in skill and intelligence. She was a great doctor and she not only had the skill but again her beauty was known throughout the Hidden Leaf. Noble men have proposed marriage to her, offering her a comfortable life and riches. But from what he had heard from his group of friends she turned them down, unwilling to give up the life she had worked so hard for. She had only recently become director as Tsunade had stepped down from the position just 2 years prior. That was when Sakura became so busy to the point where she wasn't even able to go to team dinners.

Neji grabbed the tissue from his nightstand and cleaned up his climax from himself and moved to get out of bed. In the bathroom he threw the tissue in his trash can and then turned the water on. The sound filled the room but the only thing that plagued his mind was Sakura. Her smile, the feel of her skin, her pink hair, those beautiful emerald eyes. Neji groaned, how could he feel so deeply for someone already.

It was Sakura, what could he expect, A beautiful woman could bring down a whole village if that be her desire. Though Sakura would never wield her beauty as a weapon, she certainly could. And no man would be able to resist her for long. Neji had successfully fallen under the spell that was Sakura Haruno, his only hope was that she would take it easy on him.

Neji splashed cold water onto his face was had now known that he would not be able to sleep. He wondered if Sakura had eaten dinner yet. Probably not, she was a busy director and doctor and most likely had many duties inside the hospital. With new found purpose Neji changed from his sleeping clothes and into his casual village clothes that consisted of dark gray pants, and a dark navy long sleeved shirt. He wore his regular ninja shirt with it opened instead of closed like normal.

Quickly and quietly Neji moved down the hall, put his shoes on and made his way to his favorite late night barbeque stand. The elderly woman recognized him and invited for him to sit in his usual. "No thank you Ami-sama. I actually need an order of barbeque to go please enough for four people. Can you also make sweet rose tea," Neji asked nervously?

"Sweet rose tea? You don't want your normal tea…is this for a woman," Ami asked in her sweet elderly voice. She laughed and continued, "nonetheless I can do this. Please wait comfortably and will have Sunji make the food," she said and walked back into the kitchen.

Ami and Sunji had been the shops keepers ever since Neji could remember. Though they were both now older they hadn't lost the love they had for each other. Ami had been a prominent geisha in her day and Sunji had already been a very wealthy shop keeper of many different shops. He was a patron of hers for a very long time. Until he finally proposes she marry him and retire from the business. The two of them have 8 childern, 7 boys and one girl. All of their children were successfully businessmen and were scattered through the Hidden Leaf.

After about 20 minutes Ami back with a four of lunch boxes for him and beautiful embroidered silk cloth to carry it in.

"I included some rice balls as well as fresh vegetable. You children need your energy," Ami said as she set the lunch boxes on the table. She stacked them in groups of two and wrapped them up for him. Then Sunji came out with a thermos filled with tea is what Neji assumed.

"Thank you so much," Neji bowed and paid them the money for the food and drink and left. Deciding that the rooftops would be the fasted way to the hospital Neji jumped from wall to wall until he was on the roof top. From there he made his way towards the center of the village towards the hospital.

The trip only took a 5 minutes from there and soon he was standing in front of the hospital. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or from the large amount of energy he used up to make it here faster.

Taking a deep breath Neji looked up the front of the hospital and was surprised to see Sakura gazing out of the window looking at a file of some sort. He was even more shocked when he realized that now she was looking at him. Relief washed over him to see her smilling and indicating to come up to her office.

There were two ways he could play this, he could do the normal way and just got through the hospital to her office. OR he could just jump up there. After all, who wants to be normal?

With that Neji got a running start and ran up the wall and then slowed to a walk as he neared her office. Neji grabbed the ledged and effortlessly pulled his way into her office. Sakura was giggling and moved to turn on her office light. The only lighting was a lamp on her desk.

She flicked on the light and Neji was surprised to find that her office was incredible immaculate. It wasn't messy at all and everything seemed to have a purposeful place.

"What are you doing here? It's 2:33 in the morning on a Tuesday," Sakura asked as she walked back to him.

"Well, I was going to go out for a late snack, and I thought of you. If you spend 24 hours here at a time, you must not have a lot of time to get food. I figured you could use some power food for your shift," Neji said cooly as he lifted up the thermos in his left hand the wrapped dinner in is right.

Sakura smiled and grabbed one of the wraps from his hands. With a wave of her hand she indicated that he pull up a chair to her desk so they could eat together. Neji complied and placed his wrapped dinner on her desk and scooted one of the chairs in her office up to her desk.

"Is that sweet rose tea I smell," Sakura asked as she sat in her chair and eyed the thermos.

Neji only nodded and untwisted the cap while Sakura spun her chair around to the shelf behind her to grab two mugs. She placed one in front of her and one in front of him.

"Let's eat," Sakura said happily and clapped her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Under her desk Sakura squeezed her legs together harder, guilt ravaged her appetite. Here Neji was, in her office literally less than hour of Kakashi. This must be karma for accepting Neji as a suitor and then going behind his back and sleeping with her sensei, which if that was ever let out, a scandal would be unavoidable and Naruto probably wouldn't be able to save her from the backlash. She would be crucified, not in the literal sense, but in the rumors aspect.

Inner Sakura saw things just slightly different, "so what if we had sex with Kakashi. It's not like Neji proposed marriage to you and you accepted and THEN slept with Kakashi-sensei. You are a single woman, and can sleep with whomever. Neji only offered to be a suitor and you accepted that. No harm no foul." Inner Sakura finished crossing her arms over her chest.

Feeling a little better Sakura opened her lunch boxes and was surprised to find a feast. She looked up at Neji who was patiently waiting on her. "You brought enough food to feed a group of people," Sakura joked as she opened the top right hand drawer in her desk and pulled out 2 sets of metal chopsticks. She handed a pair to Neji and then put her hands together, Neji followed suit and then they started to eat. Sakura was delighted that the pork was cooked perfectly, it was full of flavor and moist. The sauce it was cooked with had wonderful taste, a sweet tangy barbeque sauce.

Sakura's appetite seemed to come back in full force and she had to restrain herself from stuffing her face full of food.

"Please, eat comfortably Sakura," Neji's voice caressed her ears and she looked up at him. He had a small smile and was moved his hand in a gesture that indicate she eat more.

"Ahaha well you see, as much as I would like to eat comfortably I'm afraid you would see a very unflattering side of me," Sakura laughed nervously as she grabbed the thermos and poured them both a cup of the sweet rose tea.

"It cannot be worse than Naruto or Choji," Neji chuckled and even Sakura chuckled at that.

Feeling as if they were comfortable Sakura started to eat her rice balls as if it as the last meal of her life. Everything tasted so good and even though she knew Neji didn't make it, it was the thought that he knew she worked hard and most likely didn't have the time to eat. Which was the case more often than not.

Neji was taken aback by how the woman could throw food back. In a sense she reminded him of Naruto and Choji just more polite. Neji only looked down at his meal and he too started to eat.

They ate in relative silence and once they were done Sakura sat back in her chair and sighed, "thank you so much Neji. That was delicious."

"It was my pleasure. I am curious about something. Why did you accept my offer to be your suitor," Neji questioned. He was genuinely curious as she was known for turning down suitors left and right. "Not that I am ungrateful, but I have heard from our mutual friends that you tend to turn down suitors."

Sakura grimaced at his question only because she knew the reason why she had accepted Neji. He was to be her rebound so she can get over Sasuke. Sad but true, and she knew very well she couldn't say that to him. "I was receiving a lot of pressure from everyone to settle down, and I didn't want to be with someone who would force me to give up my life here. And I knew that I needed to be with someone who was patient and could handle my crazy work schedule," she concluded. Sakura was not one to lie and she felt bad about lying but it was the right thing to do. She honestly hoped that she would come to like Neji or even love.

"Hm, I see," Neji provided as he looked down at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap. "I feel that we may be a poor match. As a woman of the Hyuga clan has many responsibilities at the clan house. Planning dinners, doing chores, hosting events. I don't know if you would could remain director of the hospital and be my wife. You would need to make a clone of yourself," Neji said despairingly.

"I think you forget that I can make a clone of myself," Sakura said with renewed spirits. She weaved the hand sign and a clone of herself appeared. "Did you forget what the final exam was at the academy?"

Neji looked her the pair of them and then threw his head back and laughed a real laugh. He had only laughed like this only a few times in his life. Though her answer was so simple he knew that reality wouldn't be. Neji composed themselves and the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Though that seems to be a relative clever idea, I don't think it will be that simple. We might not be a good match," Neji finished in a somber tone looking down in his lap.

Time seemed to slow and the room seemed to get be sucked of all oxygen. It was stifling awkward and Neji folded his hands together. When he looked up he was taken back to a smiling Sakura. "Well, I think we should pursue forward anyway. I'm not one to give up so easily, let's just go with the flow," she said moving her hand in a fluid wave motion.

"You don't think you would be wasting your time? Pursuing something that might not work," Neji asked confused. He may be a genius when it came to the Bakyugan but was a complete fool when it came to navigating relationships and affairs of the heart.

Sakura poured another cup of tea and shook her head, "No, I think that you'll never really know what happens if you don't go for it. I don't want to have a life of what if. You?"

Neji looked back down at his hands and thought hard. Up until now he didn't have a lot of regrets. But something deep inside of him told him that if he let this opportunity go, he would regret it the rest of his life. Clenching his hands together tighter Neji looked up and slightly nodded his head. "I don't want to have regret. I will be announcing to my family that I am courting you and petition your father as well."

Sakura almost did a spit take into her cup. Her eyes widened in surprise that he was so blunt about it. Seeing her reaction made Neji smile. It was nice to be with someone who was as expressive as Sakura. "You don't have to make any formal announcements or anything. I please don't go to my dad. He is…well he is a little goofy. Very charismatic and my parents are an intense couple," Sakura bantered on. She could feel her cheeks getting warm. The thought of Neji in her home announcing that he was going to court her to her parents embarrassed her. They would embarrass her in front of him.

"You don't think your parents will like me," Neji asked confused as to why she was acting strange. She seemed fidgety.

"No, no I'm sure they will like you. It's just that…" she sighed and struggled to find the words. "They'll probably make a big deal about this and embarrass me. I'm sure they will be thrilled that I will be dating again after so long," Sakura dropped her head in her hands thinking of the embarrassing situation of pristine Neji in her home and her parents dancing around him in a circle.

Chuckling made Sakura look up from her hands. "You're laughing at me," she asked offended.

"I'm not laughing at you, but I think that it's endearing. You're so worried about being embarrassed by your parents. I think you forget just how intense my family is. A prestigious clan in the Hidden Leaf, my family has high expectations of me. But you are a great match. A legend in the village, I don't think my family would disapprove of this match," Neji offered up as condolences.

Sakura pursed her lips and felt her dread melt away. He was right, though Sakura had to dread her parents embarrassing her, Neji had a whole clan that were hoping he settle with someone wonderful and could fit into the clan. From what she heard from TenTen, they were a tough crowd to please. Sakura gasped. She could believe she had forgotten about TenTen. It was practically taboo to date a friends' ex no matter how long they had been broken up. "Tenten," she whispered and she saw Neji cringe at the word. She assumed it was because he had not considered her either. At least that was what she wanted to tell herself. "It would crush her to have her friend date her ex-boyfriend. And of all people to be, me. We should probably tell her," Sakura said wrapping her hands around her cup. She looked into the light pink liquid and felt guilt. She didn't want to be a bad friend or even possibly lose a friend or friends. Depending on who took sides.

"No. I will tell her myself. I don't want her to think that you plotted behind her back. I will tell her myself. Please do not worry about her," Neji said and for the first time tonight he leaned forward and reached for her hand. Sakura smiled and put her hand in his and felt him give a soft squeeze. "I am happy you have accepted me."

"I'm happy you chose me," Sakura said with delightful tone in her voice. A knock came on her office door and then arubtly opened.

A panicked nurse was breathing heavy. "Patient 2-30A is threatening to jump out of the window," Komi exclaimed.

Sakura sprung form her chair and fled from the romance in her office her brain switching over to doctor mode instantly. "How did he even get to the ledge? The man is paralyzed," Sakura asked the nurse as they retreated down the hall leaving Neji to sit awkwardly alone in her office.

"He crawled out of bed and across the floor to the window, from there he climbed up on a chair by the window and unlocked the window. He's demanding that you fix him or he'll end his life," Komi panicked. Sakura could tell the nurse was visibly shaken, she had just been promoted to the Anbu Wing and probably had never dealt with something like this. Sakura however was unperturbed, her previous experience as a doctor has made her somewhat immune to the erratic behavior of patients.

Sakura pushed her way through the small crowd of injured Anbu and nurses that had gathered around his door. Upon entering inside there was another man in the room with a broken arm trying to talk the man down.

"Izawaki what are you doing," the man asked the patient on the ledge. Sakura slowly made her way next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as not to startle him. When he looked over at her, she motioned her head for him to exit the room so she could handle this. The man nodded and moved back to the crowd by the door.

Sakura then moved forward loudly making sure her heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor. She placed her right hand on her hip and shifted her weight so she looked like she was relaxed and cool. "Patient, what do you think you are doing," she asked in bored tone. With these kinds of patients, they were seeking attention and she wasn't about to give it to him.

The man, Izawaki, stared her down and scoffed, "Oh look it's the famous doctor of the village. I will kill myself if you don't perform surgery on me. I'm sure you don't want that on your record," he threatened. Sakura gave him a once over with her eyes, the look in his eyes was similar to a crazed animal.

"Ah, you want me to perform a surgery that wouldn't work on you. That seems like a waste of both of our time. I cannot perform surgery on someone who is in a state like this. The mind needs to be in a calm state so that the body will start repairing itself while I perform the surgery. With you acting like a scared rabbit the surgery would be unsuccessful," Sakura explained in a blunt way.

"Then give me medicine to make me calm," the man screamed at her.

"It's not that simple. I can sedate you every day all day, but your emotional state would only work against me. If there is no hope, there is no point. I'm sure everyone remembers when Tsunade-sama performed a very difficult surgery on Rock Lee. Someone who was written off to never be a ninja after a battle with chunnin exams. Lee believed he in hard work, he believed in the skills of Tsunade-sama and underwent the surgery even though the chances were risky. But because he had hope, the surgery was a success. And now he's one of the Leaf's greatest teachers. I suggest you come down from the ledge of your window," Sakura finished up giving the man an angry glare.

Izawaki lowered his head in defeat and Sakura motioned for nurses. They laid him back in his bed and started to reconnect sensors to his body. Sakura sighed and turned to the very large crowd that had gathered, "alright, the show is over. Everyone back to your rooms and beds."

And with the command, they all dispersed. Sakura too made her exit and was happy to see Neji waiting for her outside of her office. She smiled, "sorry about that. Duty called."

Neji felt a slight tug on his heart, Sakura was a doctor first and foremost and most likely her job would come before him and everything else. Though now he felt crappy for being upset that she was so engrossed with her job. There have been times where Neji put his job of being on Naruto's counsel before everything else.

"What's wrong, you look like I just told you your puppy died," Sakura said in a joking manner. In a way, Neji almost wished she had.

"Sakura, would you ever give up your job here," he questioned her. The mood instantly went sour.

"Never. I can't. Not only do I love my work, but I also know the village needs skilled doctors on hand. Plus, Tsunade herself left the position of Director to me and all that comes with that. I couldn't give up my life here. It is too important to me and the village," Sakura said. Neji tried to place the look on her face, she had a very peaceful look on her face but her voice was filled with pride. Neji knew that feeling as well. He wouldn't be able to give up his position on either Naruto's or the Hyuga counsels.

"I see. I think it will be hard for us, if we continue this relationship. A woman of the Hyuga house has many duties, and I am a very difficult man sometimes," Neji reached out and grabbed Sakura's hands in his. "But I will try my best to make sure you can continue your work here if you promise to be patient with me. Hyuga men are known for their prideful ways and that might sometimes be irritating. So I ask that you take it easy on me."

Sakura smiled up at him and Neji smiled back at her.

"You fool, I should be the one saying that," she whispered and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was in her office, only her office lamp was on and reports were sprawled across her desk. Neji had left at least an hour ago and she had walked him out of the hospital. Sakura touched her lips and smiled when she recalled turning to go back into the hospital and Neji pulled her back around to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura chuckled some and was content with how things were progressing with Neji. Even if the outcome of their relationship looked bleak, they both decided to push forward any way.

Sakura stood from her seat and stretched her arms above her. She looked over at the clock on the wall, 5:43 am. She moved to get her lab coat and stethoscope. Rounds were going to begin very soon and she had a 6:30am surgery. After putting her arms through the sleeves of her doctors' coat Sakura went over to her desk and gave the white flowers a sniff. They smelled lovely, and knowing they were from Neji put her in a better mood.

Leaving her office Sakura stopped at the nurse's station to say hello to the girls and get a status report of Izawaki. The man who tried to force her to perform a delicate surgery on him. They reported that he has been heavily sedated and will be moving wards mid-day. He was to go to the physiocratic ward, unfortunately that is where he would most likely be discharged from the Anbu by Naruto, handed a medal of service and papers of discharge.

Sakura knew the system all too well and have seen many great ninja's go to physiocratic ward. Sakura had scheduled to perform surgery on him in a month and would tell him that after he was discharged of service.

Sakura made two extra clones of herself and started on the Anbu wing. She would take hall A-B, clone 1 would do C-D and clone 3 would take hall E. It would cut the time of doing rounds to about 35 minutes which would leave her 10 extra minutes to get prepared for surgery.

Sakura started and collected vitals of all of her patients, wrote the results down, listened to complaints of being in pain, checked injuries, administrated more medicine if needed and gave each patient a smile.

35 minutes later Sakura was back at the nurses station with her reports of all the patients and turned them in to the two nurses. They would file them and update charts and do all the work she didn't have time to do.

Sakura made her way to the surgery floor and passed by a different nurses station. This station had Ino, she was Lead Doctor on this floor.

"I heard Neji came to visit last night. Oh la la a hot steamy passionate rendezvous perhaps," Ino pried practically clawing her way over the counter.

"Oh Ino, when are you going to learn. I don't kiss and tell. I do enjoy some level of privacy you know," Sakura tried to shoo her off as she grabbed the chart for the patient they would be performing surgery on.

Her efforts to rid herself of Ino were only in vain. The blonde was right by her side and stated, "and when will YOU learn that you will never have privacy. Not with me as your best friend.," Ino chirped. She too would be helping with the surgery. Helping as in standing in the background watching Sakura.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I consider Hinata my best friend. Why would I want a pig as my friend," Sakura teased.

Ino was a sucker for being called a pig and Sakura could see her temper spiking to critical levels. She smiled and then started to laugh, "Ino if your scowl much more you'll develop wrinkles."

"Sakura, I don't think you know who you're talking to. Don't push your luck with me," Ino spat empty threats. Sakura knew that in a one on one match, Ino was no match for her anymore. Though Ino was an incredibly strong foe, Sakura was quick and her monstrous strength gave her the edge. One blow from Sakura could kill someone. Sakura only smiled at her and waved Ino threats away.

"Prep the patient for surgery, I will meet you in the operation room," Sakura said as she walked through double doors into the surgery room.

The patient was a 6-year-old Lords daughter who was suffering from appendicitis. A simple surgery with a relatively quick recovery time. That was thing about Sakura. Her surgery scheduled was always filled with nobles needing this or that. They were a nuisance, but these were the people that funded the hospital so she could only turn down so many requests. Sakura had a very important job with a large salary. She had more money than what she spent. Most of it was given to charity for children in need. Though it had been 5 years since the great war, many people had died and many widows and orphans were made. Sakura made many contributions to all of the villages orphanages and relief funds.

Sakura started prep for Surgery and pushed all thoughts of anything else from her mind.

* * *

Neji was reading the report Naruto had just passed around the table. The clock on the opposite side read 8:08am. He'd been stuck in this meeting for an hour and even though the meeting was important it was boring. Even Naruto looked bored, but to his credit he always looked bored in these types of meetings. It may not look like he was paying attention, but he was.

Neji had concerns about a new prototype weapon the science division was trying to push. In theory the medicine was to work as a back-up when chakra levels were low. These sounded similar to the pills Choji had. However, these were supposed to be safe and even though the trials had proved they were effective, Neji had concerns as there weren't any reports of the pills failing. Only success.

"Thank you for your time Hokage, we eagerly await your response," the lead scientist on the team said. They all bowed and exited slowly.

"I know that look Neji. What's wrong," Shikamaru asked from across the table.

"This report, it only has evidence that the pills work and are successful. There isn't any evidence as to what side effects these pills might have or do have. Or what might happen if you consume one too many," Neji stated flipping through the pages.

"I was thinking the same thing. We can't release a product like this until we know more. We should probably have the Akimichi clan look at these since they are very similar to the ones they have," Shikamaru stated. "Naruto what do you think?"

"I think that I heard a lot of things said by those guys, and that it sounds very suspicious to me. I don't want to put anyone in danger. There is simply not enough for me to approve of this product. Please tell the science team that they will need to conduct further tests and give me more thorough reports of the long term effects these pills have on people. I also want the test subjects to be inspected by Sakura Haruno and her staff every 2 weeks. Shikamaru, please make arrangements for the Akmichi clan to inspect these. I want a report next Monday on them. If that is all then you are all dismissed," Naruto said getting up from his seat. Everyone else followed suit and everyone exited the room. Naruto knew what he needed to do. He had to get the reports of the Anbu in the hospital from Sakura. She said he would have them ready by 9am.

"Neji, Shikamaru, I am leaving to get the reports from Sakura on the Anbu in the hospital. Please conduct appointments for me from now until 9:45," Naruto commanded and then turned to leave. Neji and Shikamaru only nodded and went to their office to continue doing the day's work.

Running a village required more than just a Hokage. Someone needed to process all the missions' requests that came through and deciding what team went on what missions and who was sent this way and who was sent that way. Neji and Shikamaru had their hands full with this job. And when Naruto left the office, they also had to keep his appointments. He only had one meeting today with a certain noble. This noble was known for being annoying. Always requesting that Naruto supply him with men so that he can take someone's land. He wanted to Hokage seal on his paper to justify taking this land.

"Well we should probably get a little bit of work done before the meeting. Though I can't justify letting a noble take farmers land to use a profit for his own sector," Shikamaru stated.

"Earth provides enough to satisfy every man's needs, but not every mans greed," Neji stated with Shikamaru only nodding his head in agreement.

Neji started going through the daily petitions, and one of them happened to be a marriage proposal to Sakura. A high lord on the northern end of the Leaf Village wanted to have Sakura marry his son. A man ten years her senior. Neji felt his blood boil, and even though he had seen many of these requests more, it bothered him more now that Sakura had accepted him as suitor.

"Your mood is spoiling the nice atmosphere we have in here. What's got you all bunched up," Shikamaru asked, knowing that whatever was on the petition had really bothered Neji. And Neji was the kind of man to keep level headed about almost everything.

"Nothing, I just don't think Lords should be sending requests for marriage for Sakura when the suitor is ten years older than she is. No woman wants to wed an old man," Neji said stamping the petition to be reviewed by Naruto. Per Naruto's request, he wanted to see all the petitions. He laughed at most and rejected many, he only approved a certain few.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sakura must have accepted your offer didn't she, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this."

Neji berated himself for letting Shikamaru see right through him. Though he had to give the man credit, Shikamaru was a genius in his own right, his high intellect and aptitude for strategy made him valuable to Naruto. Just like how Neji's village connections made him valuable.

"Yes, she has accepted," Neji confirmed.

"Well good luck. You'll need it with her. That woman has an even scarier temper than my wife," Shikamaru stated. He was referring to Temari of course who had dual-citizenship in the Sand and Leaf village.

Neji only nodded and continued with the worked in front of him. There were many D rank missions for the recently graduated academy class to complete. Neji had seen some good low C ranked missions for Lee's team to do.

"The chunin exams are coming up again. I assume that you and the selected others will be making the arrangements again," Neji asked as he put his seal of approval and notes on petitions for Naruto to review.

"Yeah probably, though it's not hard work, trying to accommodate over 100 people is hard work. Plus, we have to think of the exams, though it has become easier now that relations with the other villages has improved."

Neji nodded and listened to Shikamaru prattle on about the exams. He remembers taking the exams himself and he also remembered losing to Naruto. Though he was able to get promoted after taking the exams against even though they had been interrupted by the attack of Kazekage. Neji could only think what a crazy life they all lived.

Though since the war, the world was relatively peaceful now, save for land disputes between lords. Mainly on the border which were handled quickly.

Before Neji knew where the time had gone they were in the meeting with Lord and had quickly handled the situation and as always, promised to pass his concerns onto the Hokage for final review. Though both Shikamaru and Neji put their seals of rejections, it was ultimately for Naruto to approve or reject, and he could over turn their decisions.

"He's late," Neji said waiting in Naruto's office at 9:50am.

* * *

"Wait you what," Naruto practically screamed.

"You're in a hospital Naruto, keep your voice down," Sakura scolded him. She had told him she had accepted Neji as a suitor and would therefore no longer be entertaining any other suitors.

"Sakura, I approved his family's request out of obligation, I didn't think you two would actual make a good match. Are you doing this to rebel against me? Or make Sasuke jealous," Naruto interrogated her.

"Oh please Naruto. Do you honestly think I live my life like a teenager rebelling against her parents? And for Sasuke, he wouldn't notice if I was dating a beggar or a lord so it doesn't matter to me," Sakura stated to him.

"I just can't believe that you accepted anyone. I mean I out together a list of men I thought might appeal to you," Naruto said as he took the medical reports from Sakura.

"Yes, you did put together a nice list of good looking men for me, however I am looking more in a man than just looks Naruto. I want to be with someone here in the capital. That way I can still be close to home, work and family. I don't want to marry someone across the country who is ten years older than me. I'll tell you this, next time you send a man in his 30's my way, I'll knock your lights out got it," she warned.

Naruto only nodded his head in response. "After all these years you are still so scary Sakura."

Sakura laughed and shook her head, "you're the Hogake Naruto. You shouldn't be scared of me."

"Sakura you can kill a man with a punch to the gut, I've seen it. Any man with a brain would know to be scared of you. I am glad you have found someone to be a suitor. I will be following up on this in a few months to see where it goes," Naruto said as he stood to stand. Sakura quickly got up herself.

Even though a hand shake between the two would have be proper they gave each other a hug instead. Team 7 through and through.

"I'll be seeing you later tonight at team dinner Sakura," Naruto said as he headed out the door.

Sakura dropped her head in despair. She had completely forgot. She'd have one of the other doctor's cover her for a few hours tonight. Team dinner, the very event she had been avoiding the past 2 years since her break up with Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello friends I know I know, you don't even have to say it. Where the fuck have I been? Well what had happened was that I broke my laptop screen like shattered it. Sooooo I didn't have the funds to fix until recently and took my lappy toppy into the repair shop on Monday and now 3 days later I have it back. So now we can continue the story. Again, I'm sorry for not even uploading or updating anyone about the situation but I promise to make it up with the release of several chapters over the next few days. I will try my best to satisfy your literary needs.

With Lots of Love

Neji couldn't describe how he was feeling, it was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. A strange combination when one truly thought about it, his stomach felt heavy as if rocks were weighing him down but also felt full of butterflies at the same time. Tonight, was the night that he would have Sakura all to himself for a whole evening. This would be = opportune times to get to know Sakura. He knew the basics about the woman. Name: Haruno Sakura, Age: 22 years, Occupation: Ninja, Specialty: Medical Ninjutsu, Civilian Job: Director of Konoha Hospital. He knew somewhat of her life, she was one Team 7 lead by Hatake Kakashi with team members Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Neji sighed in deep frustration when thinking of Sasuke. He just did not know how Naruto could have ever forgiven him for everything that he had every done. Naruto was a better person than himself. Neji slowly blink himself from where his thoughts were trying to lead him, thoughts could be dangerous if one was not careful with them.

Neji looked forward at Sakura's apartment door and felt his mouth dry a little bit. He convinced himself that he was only slightly nervous for this evening. He was curious to discover what he and Sakura had together, there was something there. Something. Taking in a deep breath Neji raised his hand and knocked on the door with 3 loud knocks. . . . . . .Neji cleared his throat. He again raised his fist and knocked on the door again with four loud knocks. . . . . . .Taking a step Neji listened for any noise coming from the apartment, all he heard was some stray cat in an alley meowing. Neji looked down at the piece of paper that she had given him and double checked the number on the paper and door. Both stared back at him as 3007. Neji looked up and the balcony of doors. He knew he was a few minutes early she may not have returned home from the hospital, Neji leaned against the edge of the balcony of across from her front door to wait for her. Sakura was never someone he knew to be late to something.

Sakura was sitting next to Kakashi who was next to Naruto who was next to Sasuke. She didn't think this was intentional but it could have been Kakashi's way of protecting her from Sasuke and herself. Intentional or not she was enjoying Kakashi's company and conversation. He always had the most interesting thing to say, especially his late excuses.

"I'm glad you came Sakura, it's so rare to not see you in your office," Naruto teased leaning back to see her. Sakura's brow itched with irritation, as if it was her choice to come. Naruto had basically ambushed right before she was about send call and say she couldn't make it. Just as she reached for the phone Naruto burst into her office with all kinds of flare. Though it was nice to see him in a personal setting too.

"I know, it's great to be around friends after having such a crazy schedule," she played along so as to give off the impression she came of her own free will. But it probably wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto ordered her to come as a mission and because he was her Hokage she could not refuse a mission from him.

Sakura smiled a Naruto who in turn gave her the thumbs up. Naruto leaned forward to grab the bowl of ramen from the young man in behind the counter. Sakura smiled as she took several slurps of noodles. The ramen was as good as it had always been. Sakura was very contempt, maybe even a little happy to be eating team dinner with them. Regardless of everything that they had been through they were after all Team 7.

Sakura finished up her bowl and looked over to talk to Kakashi when she noticed he was already leaving. "Hey where do you think you're going," she accused him.

In typical Kakashi style he turned and scratched the back of his neck cheerfully saying "Oh I promised Guy that I would visit today. I will see you guys later," and with that he left.

"Awe he always does this, sticks us with the bill every time," Naruto tried to complain but chuckling instead. "After all these years we still haven't learned," he said. Sakura looked over at Naruto who was grinning like a lunatic with happiness. She felt herself relax and genuinely smile herself. For a moment is was like nothing had ever happened the past 7 years.

Neji felt annoyance seep into him. Sakura was now one hour and 45 minutes late, he couldn't believe it. Neji heard someone coming up the stairs to his left, he looked over and was surprised to find Sakura with Sasuke walking together. Sakura's eyes met his and that when he saw there in her eyes that she completely forgot him. A pang of jealously instantly flared inside of him. Sasuke Uchiha, ever the snake, plotting and stalking. He had cleverly maneuvered himself around in the most astonishing ways. Everyone knew that Sakura was still in love with him, even Neji himself knew, he knew that Sakura was only using him for now to get over Sasuke. And though it did pain him some that he was only a pawn in her life right now, however he wasn't going to let Sasuke slither his way in between what he wanted. And what Neji wanted was Sakura.

Sakura was dumbfounded, she could not believe that Neji was here. Even more what she couldn't believe is that she completely forgot that she was had plans with Neji. She was mortified on the inside, and how does this look. Sasuke walking her home at a very late hour one could only guess a few possibilities. Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke turning to him and flashing him her most charming smile," Sasuke, thank you for walking me home from team dinner. Please get home safe ok," she questioned. She hoped he would get the hint and leave. She realized, this was the ultimate test. If Sasuke assumed that she was having some sort of relationship with someone else, what would he do or think. Sakura sucked in a breath with this realization and waited for any kind of response. And sadly, like the pathetic school girl she was when she was younger, her fluttered with hope that he would say he wants her back.

"Hn," was that came as a response. And before she knew it she was looking at Sasukes back as he walked back down the hall and down the stairs. Sakura stood there stunned with hurt. She was stupid, absolutely stupid. Why would she ever think that he was magically be in love with her again after thinking she was in a relationship with someone else. Stupid stupid stupid. Sakura composed herself and turned to Neji, he stood there with his usual expressionless face. The one he uses when he doesn't want people to know what he's thinking or read his emotions.

Sakura knew before she even made the choice that she was going to do something reckless to get rid of this hurt inside of her heart. She walked to her door pulling her key from the pouch on her hip and unlocked the door pushing the door open. She turned around and grabbed Neji by his shirt and roughly pulled him into her apartment, once inside the doorway she slammed her body into his and kissed him roughly.

Neji was stunned at was happening but he wasn't going to stop it either. Sakura was all but ripping his shirt off kissing him hard. Neji reached for the knob of the door and took the keys out of door and then flicked the door shut dropping her keys on the floor. Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up to which Neji helped take off. She then grabbed the zipper and pulled it down revealing her lacey black bra. The one thing she was so thankful that Naruto did was ambush her so early she was allowed to go home shower and get cleaned up. And now that she is going to cross this line she is even more grateful that she had the chance to freshen up.

Neji watched in lustful agony her unzipping her top. As she shrugged is off Neji heard himself growl slightly and instantly lower his face into her cleavage kissing every piece his skin came across. He wrapped his arms around her and unclasped her bra and moved away so she could discard the useless garment. Sakura let out soft moan when she felt take one of her nipples into his mouth and suck hard. She rolled her eyes into her head and felt herself growing hot. She tried to focus on getting out of her shoes while Neji was twirling her nipple around his hot tongue.

Neji catching on released the hard-swollen nip from his mouth and bent down to help her out of her heels. He caressed her that back of her knee as he knelt down to help her step out of her left heel, he felt her jump slightly at the touch and her gasp. He smirked and did it again to the other leg getting the same erotic reaction. Neji stood and slipped out of his sandals and walked into the apart that was Sakura's. She was fidgeting with the button and zipper of his ninja pants. He reached over to her and unbuckled the buckles of her skirt and she let it fall from her body. She finally gotten the buttons and zipper and was now jamming his pants down. Neji help by stepping out of them, then they were kissing Sakura walking backward, Neji reached for her waist grabbing it firmly and pulling her body to his. He lifted her and just like before her legs wrapped around him immediately. Neji moved his hands to cup her buttocks and carried her down to the bedroom. He dropped her onto her bed and he was on top of her kissing her neck and pressing his hard length again her inner thigh. Sakura moaned out her hands grabbing onto the blanket beneath her.

Neji reached down and hooked his thumbs under the band of her spandex shorts and started to pull down hooking her black lace thong along the way. He slid them down off her thighs leaving wet kisses along the way. Sakura bit down on her lip and hummed with appreciation. Neji tossed her undergarments to the floor and maneuvered himself between her legs. Sakura was impressive beauty indeed. Moon light peeping through barely open curtains casting pale light on her creamy white skin. Neji felt himself become painfully stiff and groaned grinding his hips down onto her. Sakura took in a breath feeling him and cursing the thing fabric of his briefs between them.

Neji. . ." she breathed out hardly able to form tangible words. She reached over to the night stand and shoved the first drawer open. She reached in and grabbed condom, though she heard inner Sakura scoff at how she was going to make Neji wear a condom but never required Kakashi. Sakura had to beat that thought as it made her feel guilty. She pulled the condom out and shut the drawer. She waived the foiled wrapped condom in Neji's face. With no spoken words Neji reached down and pushed his briefs from him and took hold of the condom gently opening it and placing it on himself. Reaching between them Neji grabbed himself and stroked his hard length against Sakura's entrance wetting the condom so not to hurt her. His strokes provoked noised out of Sakura and he it was all he needed to position himself and push inside her.

Sakura arched her back off the bed feeling Neji push himself in tilt he was completely in her, filling every inch of her. She could feel the tip of him kissing the edge of her womb and her eyes rolled into her head with bliss. Slowly Neji pulled out and pushed back in, checking to make sure she was ok Neji started to pick up the pace really pound into her. She felt amazing, it was like her walls her begging him not to pull out as every time he stroked out her walls would tighten up he bit down on his lower lip hard against the feeling of pleasure.

Neji abruptly pulled away and flipped Sakura over onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up so her face was into the sheets and her buttock high in the air. Neji positioned himself and smoothly slid in and laid it on her. He pounded into her hard and fast. Sakura was practically screaming with pleasure, the only thing that muted her was her face being down into the bed. Neji felt her tighten up and he knew she was climaxing and then he felt her slump down riding out the wave of pleasure, not far behind her he pumped a good couple more times before spurting his load into the condom. He tossed his head back and grit his teeth. He saw white flash in the edges of his vision and shuddered with relief. Pulled away from Sakura letting go of her and flopping down next to her, Sakura herself let her lower half sink onto the bed and she slowly turned her head towards him.

Through curtains of pink hair Neji stared into her glazed over eyes, slowly a small smile started to form on both and before they knew it, they were grinning at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Memories from last night adventure flashed in Sakura's mind. Her lips curling up into a small smile, she turned over in bed expecting to find Neji there however when she opened her eyes the bed was empty. Her heart plummeted. Had she just become a victim of a one-night stand. Was that all he had been after? And she fell for it, like an idiot would. Sakura hugged the blanket to herself and sat up. She looked over at the night stand and saw a piece of paper with familiar script handwriting on it. She reached over and grabbed the note hoping he hadn't left some message saying she was great but he wasn't looking for a serious relationship now.

Bringing the note close she read "Sakura, sorry to leave without saying goodbye. I have important council meetings to attend to. I will come see you after my work is finished. Neji"

Relief washed over her and laid back down with the note her in hand. She closed her eyes and relaxed, she had taken the day off today due to Naruto's request. She wasn't sure what she was going to do since normally she is always working. Sakura looked over at her hamper pleasantly surprised that Hinata had indeed come by and did all her laundry. The basket was completely empty and her clothes were neatly hung up in the closet and put away in her dresser. It paid to have leverage over Naruto sometimes.

Stretching, Sakura yawned and rubbed the sleep crust from her eyes. "What am I going to do, everyone is so busy with….is anyone busy today," she questioned trying to think of her friend's schedules. She hardly ever saw anyone, the only friends she saw most of was Ino, which was to be expected since Ino was one of the lead doctors at the hospital, and Naruto who visited to get status updates on Anbu members and pester her about finding someone to be with. The last time she saw everyone together was at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Guilt reared its ugly head at her as she realized she had consumed herself with Sasuke and when he left her she buried herself into work to try to forget her loneliness. A heavy sigh escaped her and she swung the sheets back to abandoned her warm bed cocoon so she could get ready for the day.

* * *

Neji stared down at the papers in front of him and then back up to the old noble lord then back down at the request for Sakura to meet with his grandson. A 17-year-old kid who was looking terrible uninterested and bored with being here. Naruto smiled politely, "Lord Kino, as honored as I am that you have traveled all the way from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, now Sakura Haruno is no longer accepting suitors as she already accepted an offer from a suitor here in her home village."

Naruto looked down at the offer in front of him. This lord was going to pay a hefty amount of money just to have Sakura, as if she was a cow to be bought at market and brought to the slaughter house. Sakura would never do well in a formal environment, though she could play along for a while, eventually her fiery temper would get the best of her.

After the meeting Naruto went back to his office with Shikamaru and Neji trailing close behind him. As his trusted advisors, they both reassured him that he was making the right choices for the village. Flopping down into his chair Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "When will these stop I wonder," he plainly stated out.

"Lords coming to buy Sakura, probably never. That woman is world famous like yourself and Sasuke," Shikamaru confirmed as he laid out some papers for Naruto to stamp with his seal. "These are discharge from service for an Anbu guard in the hospital. Sakura's notes on his wellbeing are very detailed. These are the requests of errands that can be assigned to the genin coming out of the Academy. These are Sasukes notes from his most recent mission detailing security of peace around the Nation," Shikamaru explained laying out three folders on the desk.

Neji stepped forward with his items and began his presentation, "this is the budget plan for the next quarter for the village, these are your public appearances schedules and this is another request from the Science Division about the meeting we had earlier this week. They are requesting that you push through their brand of ninja pills," Neji finished also laying out the three folders onto the desk.

This was how every day was, Shikamaru and Neji would both hand over the top six most important things that Naruto should look while handling the minor incidents that happened around the village. Of course, with Naruto being able to clone himself a thousand times normally he could get everything done within the day and sometimes be home for dinner. Hinata was truly and understand woman who didn't mind being a house wife, she always made sure Naruto had packed lunches and fresh laundry.

"Thank you both you are dismissed," Naruto said opening one of the folder. Both men bowed and left the room quietly shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Sakura stared at the clock in her kitchen fingering the rim of her tea mug. It had only been 20 minutes since she had woken up and showered, dressed. She thought about hanging out with Ino but then realized Ino was her back up doctor for the hospital.

"Probably wouldn't hurt getting in some training, and I know just the person to help too," Sakura said as she hopped of her kitchen stool and to the front door. She slid into her heels and grabbed her headband and black gloves from the shelf near her door. She grabbed her keys off the hook and set out. She swung the door open and was taken aback to see Sasuke in front of her. She took a step back and made an unflattering noise trying to speak words. "Prghfs…Sasuke, what are you doing here," She questioned raising her hands up to place her headband in its usual spot.

"Hn, I was going to ask you if you wanted to spar," Sasuke said coolly. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes with irritation that he always had to act so calm and collected.

"Oh, actually I was about to go as Lee if he wanted to help me train, I want to sharpen up my tai jutsu skills and he's the best," Sakura ranted on, "but I mean I wouldn't say no if you wanted to train either, maybe this time I can land at least one punch on you," she teased stepping out of the doorway. She turned to lock the door behind and headed down the hall to the stairs.

"Sakura, anyone knows your punches are deadly. I wouldn't let you close enough to get me with one of those punches," Sasuke said from behind her left shoulder.

Sakura could only think how he didn't let anyone close to him, and not in the fighting department, in all departments. Emotionally and mentally he was closed off to the world and to boot he was great at dodging and weaving attacks.

"Ah well there's a first time for everything Sasuke," Sakura stated with some cheer in her voice. Though it was hard to be happy and cheerful around him since it was awkward for her she could at least try to play nice with him. After all, Naruto was getting annoyed with the two of them avoiding each other like they had the plague. But sometimes it was hard to put the past behind her, she had been so in love with Sasuke for years, since she was practically a child. And continued to love him even after he had rejected her time and time again. There must be something wrong with her. For almost her whole life she loved just him and she was finding it hard to move on from that part of her.

"I heard from Naruto that you've started to accept suitors," Sasuke probed awkwardly. Not that he was particularly interested in her personal life, but he knew that she was valuable to the village and every lord and clan wanted to have her to gain more status. Though he had ended things on his terms and did not regret, he did feel somewhat slighted that she had decided to move on.

"Oh…yeah I have accepted one suitor, the others I have turned away. I'm not interested in leaving the village and lets be honest, the village only has a few good choices for me," Sakura tried not to sound bitter. It took everything in her will power to punch her inner self from coming out. She wanted to say that one great clan had rejected her so now there were only just a couple of choices left. Again, she was trying to play nice somewhat.

"Hn," was the only response she got. Not to be expected, Sasuke was not a big talker, never had been and probably never will be.

They made their way to the training spot where they had become Team 7, so many good memories flowed into Sakura's mind. It seemed like only yesterday that Naruto was the loudmouthed knuckle head ninja and Sasuke the mysterious genius and herself the useless comrade. How depressing that she was not even any benefit to her teammates as children. Though now she was stronger, smarter, more dignified.

"Gosh there are so many memories here, I love coming here sometimes just to reminisce about becoming the ninja I've become. So much as changed from that first day huh," she nodded over at him.

The wind rustled the leaves in a nearby tree, Sakura bit her lip and turned her head away, she still had the habit of not knowing when to shut her big mouth. Sasuke had a hard time with life. Thinking his brother was a murderer only to find out that village had made him do it and then having to deal with killing his own brother out of misguided hatred.

"I have good memories of this place too," Sasuke said turning to look at her, Sakura whipped her head back to look at him.

"You do," she asked incredulously.

"I finally had a family after so long. You, Naruto and Kakashi became my family, being with you guys made me happy for some time. That's why I came back to village after the war, being here with you guys gives my life purpose. Helping Naruto protect the peace in the village gives me purpose. And someday, I'll pass this will of fire to my heirs," Sasuke finished.

He knew it was cruel to do, to bring up children when he and her talked about it several times when they were together. Sasuke would have stayed with her had Kakashi and Naruto hadn't told him that he needed to let Sakura go. She had many great things ahead of her and being with him was distracting her. Though she can make her own choices when he stepped back and looked at their relationship Sakura was pouring all her time and energy into being with him. Trying to be the perfect candidate for him to choose for his resurrection of his clan. Not that she ever had any competition, and would never will. When he looked at her she was beautiful, beautiful skin, perfect emerald eyes, divine pink hair that made her unique compared to everyone else. She was intelligent, capable and strong. Everything about her made her the perfect person to rebuild his clan with, however after he had split from her he saw just how amazing she could be. She took over the hospital quickly from Ino and Hinata reorganizing the wings and procedures and policies. She continued to excel in her medical profession, perform the most amazing surgeries with little to no help from anyone. He realized within 4 months of breaking things off that it was the best for her. She needed the push over the edge to take herself serious as a doctor and ninja. Though Sasuke wanted her to be his, he knew that she was needed right where she was.

Sasuke smirked when she saw her lunge at him with a blue fist ready, "I was wondering when you were going to start."

"I won't lose to you this time, I swear it," Sakura exclaimed throwing multiple punches at him.

* * *

Neji looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. He had been in several meetings since 7:00 am and was now getting out of last meeting at 2:15 pm. He could now go be off for at least a couple of days and attend the meetings at home. A celebration was in order, one of the women in the clan had become pregnant and there was a good chance that the child would be born the clans gekke kenkai. He was to sit in a few meetings to plan the celebration. It would also be a good time to deliver the news of he and Sakura. Fortunately, there should be no objections since he knew that Hiashi had put in for a suitor request nominating Neji. Though it was supposed to be a secret from, the women in the clan had loose lip when it came to clan gossip.

He held the door open for Shikamaru as the exited the meeting room only for Hinata came through the hall running clearly in a panic. "Where is Naruto," she screamed out.

Naruto emerged from the room upon hearing her panic. "Hinata what's wrong what's happening," he asked as she grabbed ahold of his hand.

"You have to hurry, it's Sasuke and Sakura, they're fighting at the old training grounds and its getting bad. They aren't sparring anymore, Sasuke provoked Sakura and she's lost her temper. You have to hurry she's already hurt Lee and Kiba who tried to calm her down," Hinata explained breathlessly pulling on his hand trying to get him to follow her.

"Shikamaru cancel the rest of my meetings, I'll be back as soon as I can. Neji you're with me. I'll need some help restraining those two," Naruto barked passing his notes and files from the meeting to Shikamaru.

Neji also passed Shikamaru his things and took off behind Naruto and Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura huffed out sweat dripping down her temples. The one thing that infuriated her most was that Sasuke for all his prestige, he always resorted to mental torment when sparing with her. At first things had started off light just some simple tai jutsu but then Sasuke just had to take it there.

" _You think that just because I slept with you that I'll let you win, pathetic," Sasuke said haughtily when she had successfully landed a powerful punch to his gut. His hand reached for her neck and he gripped her roughly. "I won't lose to the likes of you Sakura, you're beneath me. Always have been always will be, never will you be equal to Naruto or I."_

And just like that she had snapped. Instantly her calm collected self suddenly turned deadly. She was no longer sparring just to keep up her skill, she was now just waiting for an opening to pummel his face in. Sasuke always knew just what to say to get a rise out of her. Whether it was with his words or with his hands, it was like he knew her every weakness. Was she so poor as a ninja that she was an open book to everyone around her.

If that was the case then what was point of training so hard. What had been all the effort for? She was no closer to being their equal as a teammate. She was still dead weight regardless of all her efforts. All the tears, sweat, and blood had been for nothing. Training with Tsunade and her rivalry with Ino had sharpened her medical ninjutsu skills but in a one on one fist fight it was like she hadn't changed from the time her and Ino fought in the chunin exams. Fire of anger ignited in her veins and she slowly her vision started to fade into black around the edges. She was losing control of herself and if she wasn't careful she would seriously pummel his face in the second she gripped any part of him.

Sakura stared across the battered landscape to a calm looking Sasuke who had summoned parts of his Susanoo. There was no way she was going to get inside if he had that up. Her only chance was to hopefully land a powerful enough blow to the ribs to break through. However, a frontal assault wouldn't work with Sasuke he would see it coming a mile away. With the Rinnegan and the Sharingan working against her she needed to be more cunning and come up with something that he wouldn't expect of her.

Suddenly the rippling water of her mind became painfully clear as a simple strategy came into view. There were low chances of success and high chances of injury. A plan Tsunade would be firmly against but what was this could her only chance at a successful victory. In the corner of her blackened blurred vision she saw Hinata return with Naruto and Neji. She would need to finish this before Naruto stepped in which would be in about three seconds.

Sakura sent chakra down to her feet and made a few clones of herself. She charged to Sasuke who looked bored, the extra insult only made her more determined to win. She would make sure that everyone knew that she was equal to Naruto and Sasuke, no one would ever doubt her ever again. Not Sasuke, no one.

Sasukes skeletal Susanoo arm swept out to grab her, one clone burst forward with a blue first and met the fist of Susanoo straight on cracking the skeletal bones in the fist and hands. Sakura used a smoke screen from her pouch to create a diversion as one of her clones knelt down and laced her fingers together. Sakura put her foot in the hold the two jumped together, Sakura used her clone as boost and further jumped getting far above the tree line. Sakura felt warm chakra flow through her as she released half the chakra sealed up from her seal loose. Sakura slowly flipped backward and tossed a few kunai down towards Sasuke with all her might. All of them missed which is exactly what she needed. She weaved a hand sign and explosions soon rumbled from beneath her, as predicted Sasuke jumped into the air to avoid the explosions, Sakura then collected the remaining of her chakra into her left fist and used the force of gravity to propel herself downward. As she got closer to the ground she picked up more and more speed soon reaching maximum velocity. By this time Sasuke and generated an armored Susanoo, but it wasn't going to help much with what she had in mind. As Sakura's balled fist was just about to commit against the Susanoo's own hand that was reaching up to grab her, she felt a sharp pain in her right side and a flash of yellow orange clamped down tightly down on her forearm and redirected her attack down towards a nearby mountain where she pummeled the earth and rock beneath her creating a deep crater in the face of the mountain that would have been quite devastating to Sasuke had she been afforded the opportunity to put the man in his place. Which was beneath her for a change.

Sakura let out a cry of frustration as slowly the Creation Rebirth-Strength of a Hundred seal slowly simmered away from her body. Sakura took out her frustration out on the wall of the cave she had just created. Her fists started to scream in pain and she knew that she was finished. Hot tears felt like liquid lava on her face. "What am I crying for," she whispered wiping furiously at the tears, but the hard she wiped them the more appeared and soon she was on her knees wailing in despair.

"I'M NOT WEAK," she wailed loudly as sobs rocked her body. She had proven weak against Sasuke, he knew what to say at just the right time and like always, Naruto had come to their rescue. Every time it ended like this, Sasuke the smug snake and herself as the pathetic crying kitten. Without fighting to win, Sasuke knew he had won the match the second she tried to go after him with deadly force.

Sakura looked up when she heard footsteps coming from the entrance and instantly looked away from Naruto's disappointed face. She couldn't stand that look, everyone gave her that look when it came to Sasuke. The look of, "oh Sakura, why do you step yourself up like this?"

"Not any closer or I'll strike out at you Naruto. Why? Why can't you for once just stay out of it," she breathlessly said tears streaking down her dirt covered cheeks.

"Why would I let my two closest friends try to kill each other because you both can't seem to move on from your feelings for each other," Naruto softly said in the parental voice he used on her many times to try to calm her.

"I would've had him this time Naruto. He wouldn't have ever been able to say I wasn't equal to you or him ever again. Why? Why can't you just let me have one victory," she shouted turning angry emerald eyes his way.

"If looks could kill Sakura, you would've killed me years ago with that look. I step in because you would've killed each other. Do you realize that? You have this type of complex that you are trying to prove your worth to him but you don't need to. I know you are stubborn and would have continued to attack him even after you had no energy left and had completely exhausted yourself like you have now. You think Sasuke would have let you attack him even after he knew you were exhausted? The reason why Sasuke is my eyes and ears outside of the village is because he will do whatever it takes to protect himself and this village. Even if it means killing someone. There's not do over for death Sakura, as a medical ninja you should know that better than anyone," Naruto finished crossing his arms over his chest and taking and firmly rooted stance for what was to come.

Sakura flung herself toward Naruto beating down on him with all her might, though she was exhausted she knew she was hurting him, as tough as he was, her punches were powerful. He winced with pain and let her thrash on him for a few more moments before grabbing both of her forearms and forcing her down to her knees. "I don't care how mad you are at me, I will always protect you Sakura. You are precious to me and I couldn't bear to lose you. Not only would I personally be affected by your sudden death but the entire village, no, world would be affected. You don't have a student to pass on your teachings like Tsunade did with you. If you were to die now your Will of Fire would not have an heir. Think about that the next time you want to throw your life away just to prove a point," Naruto finished his voice echoing in the cave. He tossed her back and turned on his heel. "This is my last warning to you, let this go or I will make sure you never have the chance to be available for a quick match with Sasuke again."

Footsteps receded from the cave and soon he was gone as quickly as he had come after her. Sakura sat leaning against the wall in the dimly lit fissure the only sound was her ragged breathing. After a few moments pause she slammed her right fist against the wall and winced at the great pain that skyrocketed up her arm. Softly she let out, "thank you Naruto." His speech, for all it ineffectiveness for the past 2 years, had finally resonated something down deep inside of her. That object was her Will of Fire, looking towards the entrance of the grotto, that had been created with deadly intention, Sakura felt a small smile tug on her lips and felt pride swell inside of her. She didn't need to kill Sasuke to prove she was his equal, Naruto stepping in to save him proved she was their equal.

Sakura leaned heavily against the wall trying to get some type of support to stand. Her legs felt like anchors and the shook when she began to stand. She grunted in frustration and leaned forward starting the process of straightening her barely responsive legs. Suddenly she felt weightless and figure her will power was carrying her through, when she looked up she saw Neji's face who had a great look of concern. She was in his arms closely held to his chest, he had her legs swung over his right forearm and supported her back with his left.

"I-I'm fine, I can walk," Sakura said expecting him to set her down immediately.

"Hogake ordered that I bring you to the hospital for examination," Neji said softly.

"He what," Sakura screeched. "Neji I'm perfectly fine, I just need to go home and rest."

"Sakura you have a side wound," Neji voice reverberating off the walls.

Sakura blinked and then looked down at herself, she felt a warm sensation on her right side and sure enough there was fresh blood there, the wound since healed. "Oh, no this is healed, when did I…" she trailed off trying to think where Sasuke even had the opening to try to impale her, she never got close enough to Sasuke to strike out with his sword.

"As you came down upon him Sasuke cloned himself and moved away from the scene to avoid the impact of your blow. He threw his sword at you, Sakura what were you thinking," Neji explained with obvious concern in his voice.

"You don't have to say anything, I already got an earful from Naruto," Sakura sulked down remembering his sobering speech.

"I still have to take you to the hospital, Naruto ordered both and Sasuke checked in for examination and a night stay. I am to be your guard," Neji stated as he reached the entrance of her self-made pothole. He jumped down into the tree line gracefully landing on a sturdy branch at bottom of the mountain.

"Who's to be Sasukes guard?"

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Of course," she muttered under her breath. Sakura peeked over Neji's shoulder and was astonished by her own awesome power. The crater was several kilometers across and very deep, a blow like this would have not only hurt anyone near but it also would have ricocheted in the village causing structures to collapse due to the intensity of the attack. "How far are we from the village," she wondered out loud.

"Several miles," was all Neji said in reply as he started on his way back to the village. Several was an understatement, Naruto had purposely flung her as hard as possible using his Sage powers to get her as far from the village as possible. And when he was on her way he punched Sasuke square in the jaw knocking the man out cold. Neji clenched his jaw, Sakura not only had feelings for Sasuke still but felt inferior to him with a need to prove herself. "Sakura, I don't think we should see each other until you have settled things with Sasuke."

Sakura watched her creation disappear from view and she slowly turned her head to stare the side of Neji's face. His face was like stone, no emotion in his eyes either. She scoffed "What? Why?"

"I cannot be with someone who still has feelings for her ex-lover. I know that you slept with me yesterday to distract me form the fact that I had caught you and Sasuke together. I've known this whole time that you are secretly using this relationship to try to make Sasuke want you back. Before, I had genuine interest in you, and knew that you were using me. I didn't mind if at the end of the day you would let him go. But after today, I have seen that you are far from letting Sasuke go and have no desire to be your tool in your revenge plot," Neji explained flatly.

Sakura looked down at her hands and knew that everything he was saying was right. She used him for her own personal gain from the start. First to get Naruto off of her back, then to make Sasuke jealous, then slept with him to drive away her hurt Sasuke inflicted that night. "Neji. . .I'm sorry," was all she could muster in her weakened state.

The trip back to the village took an agonizing long thirty minutes and was done in oppressive awkward silence. When they reached the Western gate of the village a medi-core team was there with a stretcher and first aid kits. Neji laid her down on the stretcher and walked a short distance behind the medi-core team who were doing a basic check on her vitals. Sakura laid in obedience and let the team do their job. She looked up at the passing buildings and the crystal blue sky with white fluffy clouds. The sky did not match her sorrowful mood, she closed her eyes and soon fell into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I know I know! Where the FUCK have I been this time?! Well, allow me to explain…there was this black cat, so I had to take the long way around to write this chapter…..I'm just Kakashi-ing you. The truth is, I kinda forgot to write because I've been playing too much Kingdom Hearts II and then Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Triology came out and I had to play that as much as possible and rage quit and stress and wonder why I would subject myself to the torture of 3D platformers. Then I realized, "Oh yeah I have that Sakura and Neji thingy in my laptop. I could totally work on that and get my frustrations out about this stupid orange dumb bandicoot who has to flip for no resons!"…..Sigh. Sorry about that, but that's what really happened. No joke. I love you and as retribution for going down the rabbit hole of video games I shall be releasing at least 3 new chapters this week. Please Enjoy!

~XOXO

* * *

Sakura awoke to plain white ceiling staring back at her. She had been sleeping most of the day away. Occasionally, she would catch glimpses of conversations. A few close friends had come to visit including Naruto, Ino and Sai and Kakashi Though she caught Kakashi red handed leaving a kiss on her forehead, she was too weak and depleted to say anything to him. She had just fallen back into slumber where the she didn't dream anything.

Sakura turned her head to the side, her headband gleamed in the evening light and a pang of loss stabbed at her heart. Neji had broken things off with her and though she knew he was just on the other side of the curtain, he never felt so far away and herself never felt more alone. In an instant, she had basically lost everything to her. Naruto was furious with her, Sasuke. . .same as always, Kakashi pitied her, Ino and Sai couldn't understand her problem and Neji. . .well he said what he needed to say.

How had her life come to this, how did she go from having everything to feeling utterly alone and feeling like she had nothing. Sakura turned her eyes to the shadowed figure on the other side of her curtain. She'd have to try, she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life regretting and wanting Sasuke when it was clear that he didn't want anything to with her. Slowly she sat up with labored effort, her body felt heavy, exhaustion was hard on the body. Sakura shifted her legs to the edge of the bed and reached over to her IV stand.

"Do you need help," came Neji's voice softly.

"No. Thank you though," she replied automatically. Though she wasn't one to admitting when she needed help, always trying to do things herself. But this hurdle in her life called Sasuke was the one thing that no one could help her with. "Where are they keeping Sasuke, I have something to say to him," Sakura questioned as she used the support from her stand to help herself stand. She was in the ugly green hospital gown that she herself was not a fan of. Her hands were bandaged and the tile floor was cold against the bottom of her feet.

"He's across the hall, I'll tell Kakashi," was all that Neji said before leaving the room.

Sakura reached down for her headband and gripped it in the center. Slowly she raised it to her forehead tying it tightly in the back. She typically didn't wear it this way but she felt confidence and strength flow through her after securing it in place. It was time she grow up and become the real kunoichi everyone thought she was. Slowly she walked towards the curtain and pulled it back. She flinched in pain as her body was screaming at her to lay her butt down and rest. However, if she didn't do this while she had the never than she would never do it, and she wouldn't be able to get a move on with her life.

In the hall, she wasn't too shocked to find Naruto, Kakashi and Neji waiting just outside Sasuke's door. Sakura walked past them and shut the door behind her to give them privacy.

"I was wondering when you were going to come," came Sasuke's voice from behind the curtain.

"I have something I need to say to you Sasuke, I hope you'll bear with me as I try to explain this," Sakura said debating if she should look him in the eyes or just stay behind the curtain. Though it was cowardly she opted for staying hidden, afraid she would lose her nerve if she saw him. "I have loved you for most of my life, you were my first love and even now I love you. However, I can't wait my whole life waiting for you to love me in the same way. All I ever asked was that you take it easy on me, yet you had no mercy on me, you tore my heart apart with not even a second thought," Sakura had hot tears streaming down her face, her voice wavering slightly. "I would've sacrificed myself for you Sasuke, I would've gladly given my life for yours, however never once have I been able to say the same for you. I have secluded myself into my work to avoid you, so I wouldn't have to come to terms that you would never love me. But now that time has passed. I know now that I can't wait forever for you, I have someone who does have genuine interest in me and because I couldn't let go of you, he let go of me. I will not lose anymore of myself to you. I'll always be your friend Sasuke," Sakura finished and turned to leave, she felt even more exhausted if it was even possible, also her IV machine was beeping at her letting her know that her IV bag needed to be replaced.

"The thing is Sakura, I never wanted to be your friend. You always were much more to me than that, and I can't believe that after all this time you make me have to say it," Sasuke said grabbing onto her wrist hard. Sakura whipped her head back and was pulled into an embrace by Sasuke. "I love you Sakura, I've always loved you. I thought you would know that without me having to say it."

Sakura buried her face into his chest breathing in his scent, though they were in hospital gowns, Sasuke had a very distinct smell to him. He always smelled like fresh rain, how he did it was beyond Sakura but she liked the smell of him. Her heart wretched with pain knowing that he was saying his good bye to her.

"I stood in your path for too long, and even when Kakashi and Naruto said that I should leave you I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't tear myself away from you, I was so deeply in love with you that I didn't care that I was holding you back, you were mine and that was all that mattered to me. And when I did concede because I was sure that you were at your maximum potential did I then see that you were meant to be so much more. I am in awe of you Sakura, you truly are amazing and now that I see that you have now determined yourself to be the kunoichi you were always meant to be. I will support you and Naruto from the shadows."

Sakura was sobbing, not in sadness but in happiness. These were the words she had always wanted to hear from Sasuke and it felt good hearing them. They reaffirmed her decision about letting Sasuke go. They continued to hug for another few minutes until Sasukes IV machine started to beep at him as well. Slowly the broke apart and Sasuke reached up and wiped a few tears from her cheek. He gave her a soft smile and then jerked his head to the door signaling her to leave, she didn't protest and turned to leave.

Sakura composed herself and opened the door and the three males waiting outside were waiting with in trepidation for her. She grabbed Sasukes chart and pen from outside his door and signed her name on his release papers.

"Hey what do you think you are doing," Naruto protested snatching the clipboard from her hands as she finished signing her name. Sakura swiftly moved to her door and signed her own release forms.

"Naruto, Sasuke and I are fine. I'll be fine with a few days rest and Sasuke is in perfect health condition to be released. There is no reason why we should both stay here when there could be people using these rooms. Don't worry. I will take two full weeks off work to rest and recuperate," Sakura explained as she opened her door.

"Well I'm no doctor so I will take you word for it. However, Kakashi please stay with Sasuke until tomorrow morning to make sure no health problems arise, if they do please report them immediately to Sakura. And Neji, I would like you to stay with Sakura until morning. Should she require medical attention bring her to the hospitals lead doctor Ino," Naruto directed.

Sakura shut the door behind her and moved to her bedside and sat down. Slowly she undid the tape for her IV and pulled the needle out putting a gauze she found in the desk draw over the puncture wound. She used medical tape and secured the gauze in place, it would do for now until the blood clotted. Sakura reached up on the IV machine and punched the power button to shut it up, it had been starting to grate on her nerves that her machine was going off this whole time and not one nurse came to find her or replace her bag. When she got back to work she'd have a meeting the lead nurses to be more vigilant on duty.

Sakura looked at her clothes in a bag and was pleasantly surprised to see that they had been washed and neatly folded, Hinata must've came through and done her laundry. She smiled and reached for the large plastic bag opening the top. She took out her clothes laying them beside her. Slowly she got dressed and slipped into her heels which she found had been tucked under her bed. Sakura touched the cool metal of her headband and smiled, she felt like a whole new person. A she felt lighter as if heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. And with becoming a whole new person came a whole new look. She was going to have to go shopping and she knew Ino would go with her without hesitation. It was time to crawl out of the hole she had been hiding in for two years.

With newfound confidence Sakura left her room and smiled when she saw Sasuke waiting for her. She reached her hand out and he took it, they shook hands and parted ways. Neji trailed slightly behind Sakura and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Neji I need to make a few quick stops to get some things. Is that alright with you," she asked.

"Sure," Neji stated flatly.

Sakura pressed her lips together and nodded her head slowly. He was still upset with her, and rightfully so. He had put himself out there for her and she treated him the same way Sasuke had treated her. She would have to make it up to him somehow, though she didn't know a lot about Neji so it was hard to get a 'I'm sorry for being a stupid head' gift.

* * *

Neji could only imagine how ridiculous he looked carrying several bags on both arms while following Sakura around town. A few quick stops was more like going to ten different stores, groceries as apparently she didn't have any food in her house since she was never there. Flowers, to make use of a vase one of her patients had given her as a thank you gift, the majority of bags were from a few different clothing shops. Their last stop was at shoe department in town. Neji groaned when Sakura said she'd be in there for five minutes. Neji stood outside trying not to look embarrassed, surprisingly Sakura had kept her promised and had come out with two bags, two boxes in each bag.

"Alright, now we can head home. Sorry about that," Sakura said cheerfully and started to walk towards her apartment, suddenly she felt weak and stumbled a bit, she felt Neji's hand grip her arms and then he was taking the bags from her. A blush swiftly made its way to her cheeks when she looked around and saw people watching and talking. "Neji you don't have to carry those bags, I can get them," she said reaching for at least one.

"No, I have them. You just focus on getting home," Neji said as he let go of her and waited for her to start walking again. Once she did he followed close behind her. Even though he didn't like the idea of being her personal pack mule he did like that he was able to help her somehow. He still had a desire deep inside of him to be of some type of use to her.

Once they were home Sakura got busy with putting the groceries away and putting the flowers in a vase of water. She directed him put the shoes and clothes in her room on the bed. Neji looked at the bed and cringed slightly when he saw that the bed had not been made. Neji shrugged it off as a happenstance as he set the bags down on the floor and proceeded to make her bed. He found the condom wrapper and put it in the waste basket near the night stand. He fluffed her pillows and tucked her sheets, when he was done the bed was made to ninja level standards. When Neji emerged from her bedroom Sakura was in the kitchen putting rice in a rice cooker. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled and for a quick moment Neji felt his heart pound harder and memories of their one night together flashed in his mind. Neji coughed and looked away from Sakura trying to hide the blush that had materialized on his cheeks.

"If you want, I can hold down the fort here and you can go home and get an overnight bag or something. I really don't know if men do overnight bags," Sakura chuckled realizing how little she knew about mutual relationships. Sasuke had never stayed at her place, she was always there and even had a drawer of things of her own.

"Oh, thank you. I will not be long so please stay out of trouble while I'm gone," Neji teased as he made his way to the door to put on his sandals.

"Me? Getting into trouble, I would never," Sakura feigned offense as she spun her upper body toward him and placed her hand on her chest.

"Yes you, stay out of trouble," Neji confirmed with a devilish smile as he put on his shoes. "Otherwise, I'll have to punish you," he stood to his full height and winked at her Sakura. Neji reached for the door and walked softly shutting the door behind him. He paused for a moment outside of Sakura's apartment to hear her reaction. And she did not disappoint.

"Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into," he heard Sakura squeal out with fits of girlish giggling following.

Neji smirked and started off thinking how getting her back was not going to be as hard as he initially thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura stared at the door, her face felt on fire with a wild red blush. She reached for the sink faucet and turned the knob to as cold as it would get. She splashed her face several times the cool water felt like whips against her hot skin. Her womanhood burned with desire for the man. If this is what swooning was it was exhilarating. Sakura's cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much and she stood to her full heights waving off the heat coming from her cheeks. Neji was nothing like what Kakashi or Sasuke were. Though Kakashi was exorbitantly smooth, Neji adroitly smooth. Sakura sucked in her bottom lips and bit down softly, getting back on Neji's side might be easier than she had anticipated.

Sakura turned back to the counter where she was cutting up broccoli, bean sports, celery, and onions. She then put a pan on the stove and turned the stove on. She placed 3 servings of extra virgin olive oil and turned the pan side to side slathering the pan with oil to fry up the vegetables. One by one she started to fry the vegetables and put them in different white serving bowls. Sakura turned the oven on and turned off the stove covering the serving dishes up with lids and moving them onto a serving tray. She then took the chicken drumsticks out of the fridge and started to season it with salt, she then took out a bottle of sauce from sesame sauce and lathered up the chicken drumsticks in a deep dish. She then put the chicken the oven and set a timer.

Sakura untied her apron and laid over one of the kitchen and strolled into her bedroom. She was shocked to find the bed neatly made and her bags aligned perfectly in the center of the bed. Sakura blinked at just how perfect the bags were crisps edges and perfectly all lined in the front. Sakura smiled and slowly shook her head. "Neji must be a meticulously neat person. Oh, how is this going to work," Sakura joked thinking about how she wasn't as neat at home than she was at work.

Sakura walked over to the bed and started to take things out of the bags and setting the shoe boxes down on the floor. Slowly she started to pair an outfit together.

When she looked in the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself, a fact of maturing. She was wearing a tight sleeveless high necked dark cherry red qipao top, a black thin obi around the waist and a form fitting light pink skirt that stopped high on her thigh. She had on black heels that were a little higher than her normal pair but she loved the feeling they were giving her. Sakura grabbed her head band, untied it and put it in its normal spot. Though she didn't mind wearing it in the battle style, it just made her forehead look bigger. Sakura heard the oven timer go off and she walked back out of her room. At the same time Neji was coming home and she smirked when she saw him check her out.

It took everything in Neji's power not to let his jaw drop when he walked in front door. Neji coughed to cover up his blunder and bent down to take his shoes off. Over his right shoulder was a light gray bag that he normally carried around on his missions when he was assigned out for more than a couple of days. He gained his composure and walked up behind Sakura putting his hands on her waist. Neji smiled to himself when he heard her let out a soft gasp. "Did you behave while I was away," he murmured in her right ear.

Sakura sucked in her bottom lip and bit down softly, she wasn't going to lose to Neji when it came to battle of wits and sexes. "Oh, well you see, I couldn't help but rob the little old lady next door," Sakura said casually as if she committed crimes often. She squeaked she felt Neji's arms work their way around her waist and lift her from her spot in the kitchen.

"Well I suppose I'll have to teach you not to rob little old ladies now won't I Sakura," Neji proposed as he walked backward into her living room. He set her down next to the couch and then spun her and bent her down over the arm of the couch. He even kept his hand softly on her back to let her know who was in charge. With his other hand, he brought it up and came down swinging hard.

Sakura yelped with some pain and some pleasure. Though she had been spanked before in a sexual way it wasn't anything like this. Even though Neji was playing and being silly with her she knew that he was trying to get her aroused so he could tease her. Sakura turned her head to the side and glared at him through curtains of pink locks.

"Oh, that look doesn't work on me Haruno," Neji smiled wickedly at her stepping away from her to let her up. Only one for now to keep her wanting more and more. Neji was going to have to make her want him as crazy as she wanted Sasuke, the best way to do that would be play hard to get somewhat.

"It doesn't," Sakura smiled back as she stood to face him. "What about this one," Sakura whispered as she got down on her knees her face close to Neji's crotch, she looked up at him with a seductive look on her face. Sakura winked at him in victory as Neji coughed in awkwardness and moved away from her. She had won this round. "I think you forget Hyuga, I am considered one of the greatest beauties of the village, if I so desired I could bring any man down with just my looks and wits," Sakura stated with a light tone. She brushed her knees off and stood to her full height relishing in her victory. This sort of relationship was different than from Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke was always unavailable, and though he did loosen up some around her, he was still cold. He had seen him smile just a few more times in their alone times. Kakashi was a pure animal attraction. Just someone to get out her sexual frustrations.

Neji Hyuga was a whole different kind of person. Neji used his wit and quick movements on her, he was irritably smooth with his words and god help her if he wasn't a god in bed. Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot and moved quickly out of the living room to the beeping oven. As she slipped on her oven mitts she realized that she had easily fallen in love with Neji. And not the childish love she had for Sasuke or empty love for Kakashi. This love felt fulfilling. As if her cup was empty and Neji had come into her life and filled it to the brim. Sakura sucked in her bottom lip and bit down, she had lost to Neji. Annoyance flared inside her and she smashed the off button rather hard and opened the oven, quickly the room smelled like glazed teriyaki chicken. Sakura reached her hand in and grabbed the pan moving it to the stovetop where she forked each piece and set them on a serving plate. She then grabbed wine glasses and reached for the fridge only find the door was already open and Neji had the bottle of wine in his hand. "I got it, you can sit down," Sakura said reaching for the bottle.

"And make you do all the work? Naruto would kill me, you are supposed to be recovering, go sit down. Now," Neji said sternly knowing she was on the verge of protest but he was surprised that she pulled her hand back and when to sit at the kitchen island in one of the stools. Neji put the wine on the counter and closed the fridge and picked up the white plate with chicken and set it on the serving tray she had set out. He set it down in front of Sakura. "Start eating," he said as he turned and reached in the drawer for two pairs of metal chopsticks and happened to see the wine bottle opener. He shut the drawer and reached across and set the chopsticks down on the serving tray, he smirked seeing Sakura was listening to him. Turning back to the wine at task he shoved the corkscrew into the cork and began to turn and pull the cork out. It made a pop sound and he tapped the bottom of the bottle softly on the counter to get the air bubbles out. He then poured just below half in each wine glass, he flipped the cork on put it back in grabbing the wine glasses in one hand and the wine bottle in the other.

"I could get used to this, being served by a handsome man. Maybe I should hire a butler or something," Sakura teased as he came around to take the seat next to her setting her glass down. He then realized she had set out his rice and veggie bowls in his place.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are trying to make me jealous," Neji said leaning over and giving her a light kiss on the side of her head. Sakura turned and smiled and then reached for her glass and held it up.

"I want to make a toast. If you don't mind."

"Why would I," Neji asked grabbing his glass also holding it up.

"I want to toast to a new beginning, a fresh start and new chapter in my life," She finished and clinked her glass to his.

Even though Neji had a feeling that she had officially ended things with Sasuke this was confirmation that she truly was focused on moving on from that part of her life. Then it made sense, new clothes, new start. Neji smiled at her and took a sip of the wine. It wasn't bad, though he could tell it was cheap, he'd have to introduce Sakura to fine wines.

The pair ate in relative silence stealing looks and smiles at each other. Neji couldn't help but compare to the only other relationship he had to compare this with. Everything was fun and new with Sakura. He had a feeling he was never going to be able to let her go, he would need to have his fill of Sakura and even then, it still wouldn't be enough for him. Slowly Neji realized that he was falling in love with Sakura. Neji took another sip of wine and tried to calm his fluttering heart.

Sakura looked over at the clock which let her know the time was 8:27 pm. She then started to gather up her dishes and was shocked when Neji reached over for the dishes placing them on the tray and bringing them to the kitchen. "Oh yes, I need to get myself a butler," Sakura affirmed liking the idea of having a man take care of her sometimes.

"Please, you are not home enough to have a butler. Besides that's why I'm here," Neji said rinsing the dishes off in the sink.

"You're only here on Naruto's orders, plus you'll be gone by tomorrow morning," Sakura muttered into her wine glass. Sadness had wormed itself into her heart, she wanted Neji to stay longer with her.

"Well that is true."

Sakura winced at how fast he had replied. She had wanted to say he'd be around more, but that was possibly asking for the impossible.

"Did you hear me," Neji's voice snapped her back from her deep hole of pity. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I said, I'll have to come check on you to make sure you are upholding the promise you made to Naruto."

"I don't remember him saying you had to do that," Sakura said confused trying to recall what Naruto had said before everyone parted ways.

"That's because he didn't," Neji said moving to the counter and grabbing on her hands. "I'm just using him as a cover to come see you."

Slowly a smiled made its way to Sakura's lips and she leaned over the counter and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Neji, be with me," Sakura whispered almost scared to put the idea out there.

Neji grabbed her face and smiled at her, "you fool, that's my line."

And with that he gave her a passionate kiss to which she responded.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hello hello hello! Well I kept my promise, three chapters have been released this week. Though it was kinda stressful not gonna lie I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Here's an update, this upcoming week I will be on vacation for an entire week. So, from the 20th-27th there will be no updates. I will try to release a chapter or two resuming after the 27th. I love you guys and enjoy the following release.

~XOXO

* * *

Following dinner, the pair made their way into the living bringing along the bottle of wine with them. Neji flipped through the channels on the television as Sakura smiled contently cuddled up under his arm. Soon he settled on a variety show that he enjoyed watching when he had time to just watch tv. Sakura grabbed a piece of his long chocolate locks and began braiding it.

"Can I braid your hair," she asked without thinking twice about it.

"No."

Sakura looked up at Neji who was watching her mini braiding his hair and she pouted her lips, "please?"

With a sigh Neji reached for his glass of wine and finished it before refilling it and moving from his place on the couch and onto the floor in front of Sakura. "Only this one time," he said sternly looking over his shoulder. Though his embarrassment melted away seeing just how happy she seemed with him complying to her request.

Sakura fingered combed his hair and caught wafts of his shampoo, it had a light sandalwood scent to it with a stronger note of sunflowers. She liked it, if she had to describe it smelled like summer which she couldn't complain since she loved summer. After finger combing his hair though it was fairly free of knows she broke his hair up into three sections at the nape of neck and fingered his face framing pieces out. Slowly Sakura began to loosely braid it his waist long hair. When she was done she tied with his hair tie.

"I love your hair, long and soft. It looks good braided," Sakura teased as she kissed the top of his head.

Neji leaned his head back looking up with a slight blush on his cheeks, though his pride was slightly hurt he was content. Sakura was obviously in a good mood and he didn't want her smile to ever fall from its place. Neji was determined to show her that there was so much more to love than Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm glad that you are enjoying this at my expense," he muttered at her.

"Oh please you can do me next," Sakura said shrugging her shoulders at him. It was only when she looked down at Neji did she realize that her words could have a possible double meaning.

"Hm, I'll take you up on that offer," Neji said turning his whole body around and gliding his hands up side of her thighs. Lavender eyes met emerald and slowly Neji lowered his head down and kissed the inside of Sakura's thigh below the hem of her skirt. He heard her take in a trembling breath and when he flicked his eyes up Sakura was looking down at him her cheeks red. Neji smirked against her skin and pushed her skirt up with his hands and continue to leave a trail of kisses on her skin. He then grabbed her waist and pulled so her bottom was off the couch and he kissed the edge of her panties earning a moan from Sakura.

"Neji. . ." Sakura whimpered out, she was unbelievably turned on. Everything he did wasn't new but that it was him made it so much different than anything else. Sakura reached one of her hands down placing it on the back of his head and pulled him closers to her to which he obliged her invitation and reached up moving her panties aside and kissing her womanhood. Sakura took in a ragged breath and bit down on her lip. Her fingers weaved into his hair as he licked and kissed her. Her hips bucking with pleasure every so often, her breath came to her quickly and she could tell she was getting close. "Ah don't stop," Sakura whined out.

Neji immediately pulled back from her and smiled when Sakura looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion. He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips and reached down between her legs inserting a finger inside of her wet cave.

Sakura moaned against Neji's lips tasting herself on him and feeling him toying with her. When Neji pulled away for breath Sakura leaned tilted her head and began to kiss his neck to which he responded by lifting his chin to allow her more access. Neji slid another finger into her and heard her moan in delight as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

Sakura licked the side of his neck and sucked his earlobe into her mouth and was shocked at the response she received.

"Fuck," Neji groaned out slowly, if there was one thing he was an absolute sucker for it was having his earlobe messed with. Neji gripped the side of the couch to try to recompose some of himself. He could feel his shaft grow thick with desire. Sakura was squeezing herself around his fingers and she was sopping wet with hot desire for him. Neji pulled away and retracted his fingers from her hearing laughing coming from the television the variety show now forgotten. When he looked at Sakura she had a wicked smiled on her lips and Neji only shook his head. "What am I going to do with you," he asked.

"I can think of a couple of things," Sakura said slyly as she reached into his pants and caressed him. Neji breathed in slowly as she teased the head of him. He could also think of a couple things he could do to her, all involved her moaning and begging him for more. Something carnal snapped like twig inside of him at her ministrations and before he could process what he was doing he was standing in front of Sakura, his pants at his ankles and his hand reaching for her. She didn't shy away and leaned forward with no hesitation, she grabbed a hold of his member and slid him into her mouth softly bobbing her head. Neji grabbed the back of her head of her head and shoved himself deeper into her mouth. When he looked down at her she was looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Then quickly she slid him down into the back of her throat and Neji nearly doubled over at the pleasure of this. He shut his eyes quickly and moaned out loudly grabbing the sides of her head with both of his hands bucking his hips against her.

Sakura pulled away to get some air and then went back to it sucking and licking him taking him deep into her throat as she could gagging every now and again. After a while she was felt him twitch and hot liquid poured into her mouth Sakura pulled away and made sure he was looking, she opened her mouth to show him his own semen and then closed her mouth and swallowed then opened her mouth again.

"You're a minx," Neji said breathlessly loving that she was so bold with him.

"I hope you don't think this is done, you left me eager for more," Sakura said reaching for him and softly stroking him. Neji closed his eyes relishing in the feel of her hand around him. When he opened them, he leaned down and grabbed her upper arms and jerked her up crashing his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss that included a fight for dominance. Sakura reached behind her and unzipped her skirt and shoved it down her thighs panties and all. When they were off Neji wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and was pleased that she had wrapped her legs around him.

"I'll never leave you unfulfilled," Neji breathed out breathless when they pulled apart Neji reached under her and positioned himself at her entrance and then slowly lowered her onto him. Sakura let her head roll back feeling him fill her with his length. Slowly Neji moved her hips up and down on him until it was her that using her hips to create the friction for the two of them. Soon he had her pinned up against a wall and was thrusting into her roughly while she moaned. Sakura grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her nails lightly into Neji's skin, she was drunk off the feeling of pleasure. Every time he trusted in she couldn't help but moan out. Soon the familiar feeling of warm sensation started to build deep inside her and she knew she was getting close. She rested her forehead against Neji's and was taken aback when she felt the cool metal of his headband against her hot skin.

"Stop stop stop," she pathetically attempted to say. And even though it was rather quite Neji stopped his movements and looked at her with deep concern and confusion marring his handsome face

"What, am I doing something wrong? Am I hurting you," he asked breathlessly.

"No, no you're prefect. I just want to see all of you," Sakura said slightly blushing and laughed out when Neji looked down between them.

"I'm not following," he said and looked back up to Sakura.

"Here put me down," she instructed to which Neji obliged.

Sakura lifted the hem of his shirt and he complied by lifting his arms and tossing the shirt behind him. Neji reached behind her and unbutton her black obi he grabbing the material also tossing it behind him. Sakura reached up and undid the buttons of her qipao near her neck and allowed Neji to pull the shift off of her and shook her head slightly as he tossed it behind him. Sakura removed her black bra letting it fall to the floor near her feet and Neji had her up against the wall skin touching skin, she could feel his hardness against her.

"Better," Neji asked raising his eyebrows grinding himself against her.

"Almost," Sakura replied reached up and untying his head band. Neji's eyes widened and in and instant her had ahold of her wrist.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Neji said softly giving her a pleading look.

"Neji, please. I want you to be just as comfortable with me as I am with you. I want to know everything about you, see all of you," Sakura pleaded her case, she even leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Neji took in a breath and kissed her back letting go of her wrist and letting his hand fall to his side. Slowly she removed the head band and put it on tossed it onto the couch behind Neji. She then began to undo the wrappings around his head moving slowly sending Neji's discomfort. Soon his own seal was revealed and Sakura dropped the wrappings to the floor next to him.

Neji moved his head to the side slightly but was stopped by Sakura's hand to which he rested his face against it, when he turned her eyes towards her he felt the love for her inside of him grow. She was smiling a soft smile and her eyes held nothing but the gentlest of looks. Neji lifted her back up and carried her into her room, he swiped the shopping bags and clothes off her bed and gently let her down his body covering hers.

As Sakura was just about the reach for the drawer that held the condoms she was pleasantly surprised to see Neji already fiddling inside the drawer removing a condom from the drawer. After he situated himself with the condom when he looked up Sakura mouthed 'thank you', chuckling he retorted, "Safe sex is good sex."

Sakura laughed and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close to her. She looked into Neji's lavender eyes and knew there was no going back from this, Neji was everything she had wanted Sasuke to be. Loving, warm, and available to her. She felt like Neji was accessible to her in every aspect and just knowing that only made her fall more in love with him. Neji positioned himself and pushed inside of her and soon sounds of pleasure and ecstasy filled the room.

When they were done the sun had long since set with soft moonlight illuminating the room. Neji was lying on back with Sakura head on shoulder her soft breathing coming in and out slowly letting him know that she was asleep. He smiled and bent his head down giving the top of her head a kiss feeling happy for the first time since before the war. Everything seemed to be going right in his life right now, he was an important member of the Kohan council and a prominent figure in his clan. Neji moved a lock of hair from Sakura face and tucked it behind her ear.

Feeling sleep pull at him Neji softly let out, "I love you Sakura."

Sakura waited until Neji's breathing was evenly slow and smiled and looked up at Neji. The moonlight made him only look more handsome and bit down on her lip to contain herself. He loved her, he said it. Even though they had only been seeing each other for a little over a week he had already fallen in love with her and it made her relax knowing that the feeling was very much mutual.

"I love you too Neji," She whispered and nestled closer to him and fell back into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The two weeks off from hospital duty went by quickly and before Sakura knew it she was back to work, this time however she was more available to her friends and didn't spend days on end at the hospital. Though she still did 24 hour shifts she did no more than two or three shifts in a week leaving more time to spend with Neji. The seasons had changed and summer was in full swing. Sakura had now been dating Neji for the last three months and she was amazed at how time had flown by so quickly. Neji spent the night at her apartment once or twice a week to try to keep their relationship on the down low to avoid being in the news. The only people who knew of their relationship were Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino. Though Sakura had her reserves telling her blonde friend the news afraid she wouldn't be able to keep the secret very well she was pleasantly surprised that Ino had not said anything to anyone.

Everything was going smoothly between the pair, Sakura herself had no complaints. Neji was a very attentive partner both in the bedroom and out. He always paid her a compliment or two and when they sat on the couch watching tv she loved that he would place his hand on her thigh. The constant availability and closeness he offered what was Sakura had been craving from Sasuke and Kakashi which neither were able to provide. Understandably so for Kakashi since it would have been extremely scandalous for it to come out that a teacher was sleeping with a former student. As for Sasuke, he wasn't good with his emotions or at least how to express them in a manner that was easily understandable.

Team dinners were no longer awkward as they had been. In fact, Sakura went to every single one and would be disappointed if Sasuke didn't show up, it was him who was now avoiding her. According to Naruto he was trying to adjust to how things were now. Kakashi also told her to go easy on him since Sasuke wasn't good with feelings, to cut him some slack to work things out on his own. Though he did show up sometimes it was consistent. Sakura felt some guilt about it, knowing she was the reason why Sasuke was having a hard time and the few times they had spoken during team dinner she always offered him a ear to talk to if he needed it. He always thanked her and said he would keep that in mind but never took her up on it. That was to be expected, having conversations about feelings was awkward enough, then throw in that they were exes would make it even more awkward. Nonetheless everything in team 7 seemed to go back to how it used to be. Lighter, more fun, more family like and Sakura like that.

Sakura sighed and laid her head down arms on the counter. She was looking at the kitchen clock waiting for Neji to knock on the door. He had said that he had meetings until early afternoon, afterward they would go to her parents to announce their courtship and then to his for dinner to do the same.

If Sakura were honest with herself, she was more worried about embarrassing herself or Neji at his clan's manor than she was about her own parents. She knew her parents would agree, ask a million and one questions, congratulate the two of them and leave it alone. With the Hyuga's it was entirely different. They would announce their courtship, then the clan council would debate if Sakura was a suitable match not only for Neji but also for the clan, if they concurred, Sakura would be taken away from examination, if everything was flawless hen there would be a celebration dinner and then immediately after Neji said that she should prepare herself for a physical examination from the female clan elders.

When Sakura had asked Naruto if he had to go through an examination she saw him physically cringe.

" _Oh that, yeah I had to go through that as well. They are basically looking for an omen of some kind and when I say they get personal, they get personal. I stood there completely naked in front of four old men who looked everywhere, though they were not happy I was the jinchuriki, they found nothing else to complain about. I would ask Hinata if they do more for the women," Naruto had said sitting in his chair behind his desk._

Another great sigh escaped from Sakura and she began to worry more.

"What are you worrying about," Neji's voice came from behind her. She sat up in the stool and turned to see him standing in his normal council wear and smiled.

"Just that I'll make a fool of myself at your clans manor or that they'll find something wrong with me," Sakura said with a light hearted tone.

"You're perfect Sakura, there's no better match for me than you. You look beautiful by the way," Neji said smoothly looking her over.

Sakura stood from her perch and smoothed out over her white kimono. She had spent most of the morning with Ino going from shop to shop trying them on and it was painstakingly exhausting going with Ino, which was her first mistake. The kimono was of a soft white color with large detailed sunflowers stitched perfectly on the sleeves of the kimono with smaller sunflowers in vibrant shimmering threads. The color of the trimming hems were black and so was the obi tied tightly at her waist. Towards the knee the kimono gradient into a pale-yellow color, Sakura had opted for a simple hair piece that had white flower dangling from it. Her hair was style into a loose half pony tail and her makeup had been expertly applied by Ino.

"Thank you, this is acceptable for the announcement. It's not too tight and provocative, is it? I didn't want to give off the wrong impression," said nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Neji smiled and put his bag down on the stool behind her and pulled her into a hug. "You look amazing Sakura. Stop worrying, has anyone every told you that you worry too much," Neji chuckled. Though it was easy to put off the air of confidence he too was also feeling slightly nervous. Meeting ones parents was a huge step in a relationship. He had met TenTens parents, though he had never officially announced her to his family. Sakura was the first woman he was bringing home to meet his clan.

Sakura snuggled into Neji's embrace and smiled her nerves slowly melted away. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and reveled in the warmth of his embrace. Neji kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"Alright, I have to get changed," Neji stated reaching behind Sakura and grabbing his bag that held his own clothes.

"Changed? But you look great as it is," Sakura said looking him over. Neji was wearing ivory colored kimono shirt, his ninja jacket and dark tan pants with his charcoaled colored sandals.

"Thank you, but I want to wear something a little more formal to meet your parents and introduce you to my clan. I'll be right back," Neji said and tapped his index finger on her nose causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. Sakura smiled and watching him disappear into her room and closing the door.

Neji changed from his normal council clothes into a dark navy matte kimono with light blue hem trimming with a white obi. He took his hair down from its usual high ponytail and removed his headband and bandages slipping a light blue headband over his clan seal. When Neji emerged from the room he found Sakura standing on her outdoor patio watching the bustling city around her. He stood there for a few moments just watching her back. And when she turned towards him his heart melted when a smiled appeared on her pink lips. She was truly was a beauty, he especially liked the sunflowers on her kimono as they were his favorite flower. She walked inside shutting the door behind her and walked up to him.

"You clean up nice Hyuga," Sakura said reaching up and putting her hand on his cheek. Neji leaned his face into her hand and smiled at her.

"I could say the same to you Haruno, you look amazing," Neji said winking one lavender eye at her.

Sakura's smile grew larger and closed the distance between them leaning up to give him a quick kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she whipped some lipstick from his lips. "We should get going," she said. Neji nodded and started to turn when Sakura grabbed a hold of the front of his kimono, he looked down at her in confusion and was surprised when she reached up and fingered out the long pieces of brown hair out from underneath the headband. "There, now you look more like you and not like Lee with a terrible haircut," Sakura teased.

"His hair cut isn't terrible," Neji quickly defended. Sakura just gave him a look and when he thought about it, the bowl haircut was a little bad. "It's not terrible, it's just Lee."

Sakura nodded in agreement and they went to the front door, put on their wooden shoes and exited the apartment. With them walking side by side to Sakura's parents' house they received all kinds of looks and compliments and questions. It took them double the time it normally would have taken them, this was their first public appearance together.

Sakura didn't even get a chance to knock when her father flung open the door and Neji was somewhat taken aback by her father's pink hair. Though not as bright as Sakura's it now made sense where she got it from. "Welcome, come in come in. I made tea," he said loudly and cheerfully. Neji felt the nerves in his stomach turn to stones. Something about meeting Sakura's parents made him extremely nervous. Sakura looked over at him grabbed his hand and moved to go inside.

Once inside Neji was surprised by the small home they owned, it was only slightly larger than Sakura's own apartment, deducing that her modesty came from her parents. Neji knew Sakura made a lot of money being the director of the hospital and from the high profile clients she helped, though she was not a materialistic woman, everything she owned was very modest, even the wine she purchased was cheap, though he did introduce to more expensive wine she always went back to her normal cheap wine that she like.

"Mom, Dad, this is Neji Hyuga my boyfriend. Neji these are my parents Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno," Sakura said slowly and reached over and took Neji's hand which was on his knee. Neji looked over at her and then to her parents and quickly bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you both, please grant me permission to court your daughter," Neji asked politely squeezing Sakura's hand.

"Court? Oh please, we are more relaxed than Sakura has probably told you," Mebuki said pouring tea into four cups.

"I know our daughter can be barbaric, you must've guarded yourself against her but she ended getting in anyway. Am I ri-," Kizashi was interrupted as Mebuki's fist came down on the top of his head.

"Don't mind his terrible puns, my husband doesn't know when to be serious," Mebuki said sweetly.

Neji realized that Sakura was indeed like her mother, sweet but intense. A frightening combination that he couldn't get enough of. "Ah well, I was actually the one to approach Sakura and I was surprised that she accepted me. I suppose you could say it was me who was the barbarian," Neji joked and Kizashi's face brighten.

"I like this young man, I approve," Kizashi said to Sakura who only shook her head slightly and laughed.

"Thank you, Dad. Mom," Sakura questioned.

Mebuki leaned forward inspecting Neji intensely, almost so intensely to make Neji slightly uncomfortable. After several long moments she nodded, "yes, I approve as well."

Relief washed over Neji and when he looked over at Sakura, she winked at him and flashed him a small smile.

"Well that settles that then, Neji will be officially courting me. I'm sorry in advanced, since Neji and I are both high profiles in the village you might be pestered for a few days by the press wanting to more about our personal lives. Mom I trust you can keep Dad in check," Sakura said looking over at her father who was smiling wickedly.

"Oh but sweetie, how could I no-" again being interrupted by Mebuki's fist on the top of his head.

"Don't worry dear, you know that I will keep him away from the cameras and reporters," Mebuki said sweetly.

Neji shivered internally, Mebuki was scary as a mother, he figured she could mama bear on anyone quickly, even her own husband to protect Sakura.

The four of them chatted for a couple of hours and then Sakura and Neji were on their way to the Hyuga clan compound. It could be found on the east side of city. The pair walked hand in hand and were enjoying the early evening temperature and each other's company

Neji looked from Sakura to in front of his and stopped in his tracks seeing TenTens hurt and angry tears stained face in front of them. She looked extremely disheveled her hair was down from its normal twin buns and was wild, her clothes were dirty and she was panting heavily as if she had been running everywhere to find them.

"How could you do this to me," TenTen said so softly it was almost inaudible.

Sakura's stomach became heavy with guilt and she looked to Neji who only looked shocked to even see her. It then dawned on her that he had not told her yet. "TenTen, I can expl-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU BITCH," TenTen screeched causing Sakura to take a step back, she had never seen this side of TenTen before.

Neji swallowed hard as he lifted his arm and lightly pushed Sakura to stand behind him. "Tenten," was all he could say.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura felt anger well up inside her watching Neji talk with TenTen some distance away. He had said that he had taken care of this weeks ago. Sakura had found it odd that TenTen had seemed very nonchalant about everything and was still her very happy go lucky self, now it all made sense. Neji had not even told her about anything.

Sakura turned her back on the pair and walked towards the bridge that connected the central part of the city and the east section where the Hyuga clan compound resided. Sakura sighed heavily as she looked down into the water under the bridge, she looked very adult like with her formal kimono. By happenstance Lee was training his team along the road. Training was an understatement, all four were walking on their hands like Guy sensei and Lee had done in their younger years. Sakura smiled when Lee happened to look up towards her.

"Ah! Sakura-san," he exclaimed a huge grin gracing his face. Sakura found her smile getting larger and moved across the bridge to greet him. Lee hopped up from his handstand position and met her halfway whistling as he glanced her up and down. "Sakura-san, you look so beautiful. Truly a vision of young youth."

"Oh, stop it Lee. You'll make me blush," Sakura chuckled and looked behind him to see all three of his students had collapsed from exhaustion. Taking pity on them she said, "please don't push your students so hard. It's bad enough that I have to treat Koba-kun often for training related accidents, wouldn't you agree Lee-sensei," Sakura asked raising her eye brows and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahaha Sakura-san," was all Lee could say as he raised his right hand and scratched the back of his head.

Sakura chuckled again and shook her head at him, "shall I rejuvenate them?"

Lee looked back on his students who looked pathetic all dirty and laying on the ground against one another. "Perhaps you should just give them a little bit of energy so they can at least make it to the restaurant," he said also taking pity on his students.

Sakura walked past Lee and squatted down so that she was closer to the children. Koba's face brighten when he recognized her. "Dr. Haruno, I'm going to marry you someday," Koba said confidently rubbing dirt off of his face.

"Pfft who would want to even marry you," San scoffed knodging Remichi for confirmation. Remichi didn't say anything and blushed looking at Koba. Sakura could instantly pick up that Remichi liked Koba.

Sakura summon green healing chakara to her hands and placed her on Koba's chest and Remichi's shoulder. "Koba, I can't marry you. Not only are you my cousin, but I am also ten years your senior. That'd just be too weird," Sakura stated lightly wrinkling her nose at him. Koba had been claiming his love for her since he could talk, and Sakura wouldn't lie, Koba was indeed her favorite cousin from her mothers side. After she had given them enough chakra Sakura reached over to San and placed her hand on the girls head.

"Besides, you're smelly and your ninja skills are sub-par at best and Dr. Haruno is the best medical ninja in the world. Compared to her, you're just a bump on a log," San continued her teasing earned her a glare of death from Koba.

Sakura laughed at the three and helped each to their feet and doing a quick examination of their hands and wrists. When she examined Remichi the girl pulled her left wrist away in pain. Sakura smiled at her.

"Sorry Remichi-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said softly. Sakura turned to Lee who was doing push-ups. She shook her head and put her foot on his back and shoved him down into the ground. "Lee, Remichi has a sprained wrist so she is not do any of this kind of training for the next 2 weeks while it heals. Do you understand," she questioned in a threatening tone shoving her wooden sandal harder into his back further pushing Lee into the dusty road.

"I agree I agree," Lee shouted in submission. Satisfied Sakura removed her foot from his back and helped Lee to his feet.

"It makes my job easier when sensei's listen to my orders," Sakura said sweetly.

"Your cousin is super scary," Remichi said quietly to Koba who only nodded in agreeance. Neither had ever seen their sensei submit to anyone that way.

"Alright my students of youthful life, we are off the BBQ restaurant," Lee said striking a silly pose with one hand on his hip and one arm stretched out completely point in the general direction of their normal team dinner place. Sakura and the kids only shook their heads at his antics.

She watched the four walk off and looked across the river to find TenTen seething with anger. She was hitting Neji and he was letting her. Sakura had almost wished she could've gone with Lee and his team to get her away from this nightmare she found herself in. Slowly Sakura made her back over the bridge and stopped in her tracks when she saw TenTens angry eyes turn her way.

TenTen shoved Neji away and made a B line towards Sakura. She roughly grabbed the front of Sakura's kimono with her dirty hands damaging the beautiful white silk. Sakura's anger flared inside of her and it took a lot to beat the down the flames of fury inside of her.

"How dare you! I can't believe you! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND," TenTen wailed with rage. She looked like a wild animal that was cornered. Her breath was heavey against Sakura's face and Sakura tried her best to look apologetic, now she really did wish she had gone with Lee.

"TenT-"

"Do you have any idea how humiliated I am?! You are the worst person I know," TenTen interrupted her pushing Sakura up against the railing off the bridge.

It took a split second for Sakura to grasp what had just happened. TenTen in her wrath had pushed Sakura off the bridge and she was now falling fast towards the water. Quickly Sakura used her momentum and flipped herself over so she would land on her feet to which she did and she sent chakra to her feet to keep herself from being submerged underwater. Soon TenTen was coming down upon her with a kunai in her hand.

Sakura gasped and took several steps back, the tight kimono limiting her movements and she struggled to dodge the swing kunai from TenTen.

"TENTEN," came Neji's stern voice loudly from above them however TenTen did not stop her onslaught of attacks.

Panicking Sakura jumped backward with all of her might putting some distance between herself and TenTen. Reading TenTen, it was clear the woman was beyond logical thinking at this point. Sakura herself remembered being there herself just a few months ago with her fight with Sasuke. There was only going to be one way to get TenTen to come to her sense would be a good punch in the face.

However, before Sakura could ready herself Neji had positioned himself behind TenTen whacking her hard on the back of the neck causing the woman to pass out from the blunt force trauma. Neji had a somber look on his face and he cradled TenTens body close to him eventually liftin her to carry her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I need to get TenTen home and I will come to your apartment either later tonight or tomorrow morning," Neji said flatly.

Sakura's irritation flared inside of her and before she could even think about what she was saying she spat out, "pft don't even bother to show your face to me. You lied and the last thing I want in a life partner is a liar. We're over!" Sakura realized in that moment that not only was she angry with Neji but she was also jealous with how tenderly Neji was being with TenTen after she had attacked her.

With that she turned her back on Neji and jumped back up to the road that led towards the center of the village. She didn't even bother to look back behind her as she stormed off her fists clenched so hard she could feel her nails digging painfully into her palms.

Sakura wandered around town for hours on end finally her feet taking her just outside of Sasuke's apartment. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and Sasuke was in his doorway just silently staring at her with a blank expression. Only sighing Sasuke stood to the side and allowed Sakura to enter his apartment closing the door behind them. He moved to his room and grabbed a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a pair of black sweatpants. Sakura had taken the clothing items and changed from her kimono and into them leaving her dirty and wet kimono in the tub of Sasuke's bathroom.

The two sat on opposite ends of the couch not saying a word as Sakura sniffled and whipped at her tears. Silently Sasuke got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, getting a few bottles of expensive saki from the fridge. He grabbed some shot glasses and brought them back to the couch setting them on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then moved back to the kitchen and took out some apples and began to peel them. When he returned Sakura was cradling a bottle of saki in her arms and her face was flushed with drink. Sasuke let his head fall down as he turned and went back to the kitchen and got a few cups of instant ramen from his cupboard. He watched blankly as Sakura took several swings of the saki eventually finishing the first bottle.

He could tell she was heavily drunk when she looked over the back of the couch with a crooked smile. All he did was slightly smile and shake his head. Sasuke grabbed two pairs of chopsticks from his counter drawer and brought over several cups of instant ramen fully cooked. Sakura started to chow down and opened another bottle of saki, Sasuke reached over and took a swig of it himself before passing it back to her to which Sakura took a swig herself.

"Do you want me to call Naurto or Kakashi," Sasuke asked flatly watching Sakura munch on a sliced apple piece. She only shook her head and took another swig of saki before eating more ramen. Sasuke nodded his head and rested his head back on the back of the couch watching her. "Alright. Do you want to stay here tonight then?" Sakura nodded her head not looking at him. Sighing Sasuke asked, "Do you think that's a good idea considering my feelings for you?" Sakura only shrugged her shoulders in response. Sasuke swallowed hard and brought his hands together folding them tightly. "Ok," was all he said before swiping the bottle from her hands and taking several large gulps of the alcohol. It burned his throat and he coughed heavily as he passed it back to her. He grabbed one of apple slices and the two sat in silence drinking and eating.

Not much time passed before Sasuke found himself also heavily intoxicated, his tolerance wasn't much better than Sakura's. He looked over at her watching her finish up the last bit of the bottle before slamming it down on the coffee table shattering the bottle everywhere.

"Come on, time for bed," Sasuke said standing from the couch he slightly swayed and reached his hand out for her to which she took. And she walked around the shattered glass carefully eventually she leaned on Sasuke and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Mmm, I've missed your smell, so good," She slurred out quietly. Sasuke felt himself stop breathing for a moment or two before eventually just nodding his head in response. He tossed one of her arms over his shoulder and wrap an arm around her waist as he walked her to his bedroom. When he went to lay her on the bed she grabbed ahold of his shirt and made them flop together on the bed. Sakura snuggled up close to him and started to kiss his neck.

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to be honorable about everything. He knew she wasn't in her right mind as she was obviously hurting and drunk, however if he didn't let her down easy enough she would surely knock him into next week. "Sakura, you're drunk," he said slowly and grabbed ahold of her wrist when he felt her hand trying to make its way down the front of his pants.

"Don't deny me. You want this too right," Sakura slurred into his ear. Sasuke did want this, however not this way.

Then abruptly Sakura threw up on his shoulder and neck quickly sobering him up. Irritation flickered in him until he realized that she was just drunk. He got up and moved her into the bathroom that was in his room. For two hours he sat there with her as she puked and puked. The smell was awful and Sakura was miserable. As her vomiting fit slowed he moved back into his bedroom and stripped down his bed and put the dirty sheets and blanket into to wash room. From the linen closet he got fresh sheet and made the bed. When he deemed it safe for Sakura to be in the bed he moved her again into bed, this time she passed out and he tucked her into bed and got her a glass of water setting it next to the bed on his night stand along with two small white pills that would help with the hangover she would surly have in the morning. Sasuke turned his oxyn eyes to the clock and sighed, it was only 10:03 pm. Sasuke pinched the bridged on his nose trying to recollect himself.

He could've taken advantage and let her have her way with him, but he wanted her to choose him because she wanted him not because he was part of some revenge plot. Sasuke grabbed one of the pillows and brushed some of Sakura's pink hair from her face smiling. "I must've been an idiot to let you go. Don't worry, I'll get you back someday," Sasuke whispered watching Sakura's sleeping form. He smiled quickly and leaned down and kissed her forehead before flicking off the lamp light and closing the bedroom door behind him. Sasuke sighed and went to the guest bedroom that was never used.

"I can't believe she gets to sleep in my own bed and I have to sleep in my guest bedroom. I'm a sucker for love," Sasuke said chuckling before closing the door and going to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Neji bowed to TenTens parents in apology, her father stood left the room clearly angry with him. TenTens mother only patted Neji's back and asked him to leave. When Neji brought TenTen back home it turned out she had never told her own parents that her and Neji were no longer together even though Neji broke things off over a year ago. She had kept lied to her parents saying that everything was going great between the pair even though that had not been the case at all.

Neji turned to leave hearing loud sobbing coming from inside the home, his heart tugged with guilt knowing that TenTen was heartbroken. She had apparently kept thinking that Neji would come back to her and they would just pick things up where they had left off.

Neji walked down the street and decided that Sakrua would still be very mad at him for lying about taking care of things. If he were honest with himself, he didn't know how to approach the subject with TenTen even after team dinner when he walked her home he didn't know how to bring up the fact that he was seeing someone else. Not for lack of asking but more so due to his lack of courage to break her heart. After this instadent there would surely be a rift in the team chemistry and TenTen would either avoid him or ask to be assigned to a different team.

Figuring it was pretty late Neji went home to sleep about things, but then he thought that everyone would be wondering where Sakura was and he had no way to explain the chain of events. He eventually settled on making his ways to Lees house. When he arrived Kanko happily let him in and made him a cup of tea and let him know that she was cooking dinner for herself and she would make some more for him. She informed Neji that Lee was currently out training his team but by this hour of 8:00 pm they would be at team dinner.

After having dinner with Kanko and telling her everything that had happened Kanko gave him some advice saying that women even when they are mad, still like to be courted. Sakura was but a woman and would most likely cave if Neji did a grand gesture. Neji had joked that Sakura was not an average woman, to which Kanko agreed.

Late in the night Neji was standing on the dock at Lees lake, he heard footsteps approaching and turned to find Lee smiling.

"Friend! Good for you to stay with me," Lee said as he clapped his hand down on Neji's shoulder.

"And good to see you as well Lee," Neji said with a smile.

Lee truly was his best friend, he turned to Lee for advice often as Lee was the most unbiased person. Except when it came towards his students. With his students Lee would brag about how they were the best team. "Kanko told me everything. You've made a mess," Lee said as he turned to watch the fireflies flicker over the water. "I think you know what to do," Lee finished.

"I do not know what to do Lee. I've never had these things happen to me. I am so in love with Sakura that the thought of not being with her kills me," Neji confessed. "I sound like a love sick man," Neji scolded himself aloud.

"No, you just sound like a man in love. When Kanko was having a hard time deciding if she wanted to leave her home village to be with him, I traveled to her on my hands to prove that no matter the distance, no matter the obstical, I would always come to her. That she was the only woman in this whole world who would have my heart. A grand gesture of youthful love. Every woman wants a grand gesture," Lee said with a smile. "Sakura is no exception, but if you really want to know her, I would talk to Naurto and Ino, the two people who would know her best," Lee turned his face toward him with one brow raised and his familiar goofy grin.

Neji chuckled slightly and looked over at the lake, "Thank you for the advice Lee."

In the morning Neji had set out early to try to catch Saskura at her apartment however when he knocked on Sakura's door there was no response not that he was expecting one. He knocked again a little louder, still nothing. Neji leaned forward and let his head bang heavily against the door, he had messed things up with two women in his life and didn't know how to fix it. Sakura was not the average woman, she could kill someone easily either with her medical ninjustsu or with her brute strength. TenTen was also so skilled as weapon specialist she could quickly maneuver around opponents which made her hard to catch and deadly if one lost sight of her. Neji figured both women would be out for blood now, TenTen for Sakura's and Sakura for his. What a disaster he had created, he couldn't blame anyone for this mess.

Groaning Neji stood up straight and headed back down the stairs of her complex and made his way towards the only person he knew would know what to do in this type of situation.

Neji waited outside of Naruto's office waiting for permission to enter, and once he received it Naruto looked surprised to see him.

"Hey just the person I needed to see. I have another escort mission for you. Is Sakura with you," Naruto asked looking past Neji to see if Sakura was behind him or in the hall waiting.

"Can I confide in you Naruto," Neji asked standing in front of the blondes desk.

"Sure, what's up," Naruto inquired as he set aside a file he had opened in front of him.

"It's Sakura and TenTen. I messed up, I lied to both and now I don't know how to fix things and I'm pretty sure that Sakura is going to kill me and TenTen will kill Sakura an-"

"You mean you didn't tell TenTen and on your way to your clans compound she found out? And while you were talking to her, Sakura realized you didn't tell her," Naruto interrupted to confirm. Neji only nodded to which Naruto whistled and leaned back in his chair. "I would say you are as good as dead. I guess I'll need to find someone else for this escort mission. So are you going into hiding?"

"Wh-what," Neji looked surprised his voice stuttering.

"Sakura will absolutely remember this betrayal and she can hold a grudge like no one else I know. If you want to get back on her good side you might want to talk to Sasuke. After everything he had done to her she still loved him, and let's be honest, Sasuke did a lot of messed up things to her. Including trying to kill her at one point. As for TenTen, you and Lee know her better than I do. I know that men just fight it out but I don't know how women do things. Perhaps ask Ino what to do, as she is friends with both women," Naruto finished with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

Neji only nodded his head slowly realizing that this had not been much help to his situation and it caused more people to be involved with his personal life than what he was comfortable with. The last person Neji wanted to ask for dating advice was Sasuke Uchiha about the woman they both were in love with.

"Do you know where Sakura would be? I went by her place but she wasn't there," Neji asked wanting to resolve things with Sakura sooner rather than later in case Sasuke would try to swoop in and steal her. Though Sasuke had put off the air that he no longer interested in Sakura, it was clear the night that Neji saw him walking her home. It was there in the way he walked close to her and easily followed her request to leave. And at the hospital when he and Sakura were leaving when Neji looked back Sasuke was looking at Sakura's back watching her.

"Hmm if she's not at home she could be at her office and if she is not there then I don't know. Sakura is a creature of habit and when things got rough after her break up with Sasuke she could always be found at work," Naruto summarized. "However, I would give her some space otherwise you might find yourself with a broken jaw and some cracked ribs," Naruto offered up the last bit of his advice.

Neji bowed and exited the room and made his way to the hospital. Though he knew it was dangerous to try to clear things up now he had to at least try. And if he couldn't find Sakura there most likely Ino would be there and she would be able to give him some advice on what to do.

When he got there Ino confirmed that Sakura was not there in hospital. "You look like someones just told you that your puppy died. What's going on," Ino asked leaning down on the desk.

Neji looked away feeling uncomfortable with a few moments paused. Finally he admitted , "I got into a fight with Sakura."

"Aaahh," She let out folding her hands over the counter of the nurses desk. "Sakura is a complex woman, one minute she can be as sweet as a dumpling and the next minute can be as wicked as bear. What was the fight about," Ino inquired flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Neji massaged his face with one hand and looked over at Ino with an uncomfortable smile. "I do not like talking about my personal life," Neji admitted.

"Well if it's about not telling TenTen, everyone already knows," Ino said in a sing song voice as she turned to get back to work.

"How," Neji asked quickly. "Things had only happened last night, not even 24 hours had passed since the incident."

"TenTen is good friend of mine, I comforted her after she showed up at my house late last night very drunk, she cried for hours about finding out and how she felt so humiliated. Not that you cheated on her or did anything malicious, but TenTen has had the thought that eventually you would go back to her and everything would be just as it was. Naïve thinking if you were to ask me," Ino stated as she wrote something down in a patients file. "TenTen is more upset with Sakura than with you, as she sees Sakura as 'the woman who stole her man'," Ino said doing air quotes around the last bit. Ino shrugged and gave Neji a smile. "Don't worry, once TenTen calms down and deals with her emotions everything will go back to the way it was. As for Sakura," Ino sighed and lightly chuckled. "You're dead."

Neji walked with his hands in his pockets, his talk with Ino and Naruto didn't provide much insight to how to deal with the problem that was Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend whom he really did love and didn't mean to hurt. However, the lack of his own courage caused this rift and he would have to take his lumps from Sakura and make up with her. Neji turned fast down a side street to run quick errands.

Sakura huffed and puffed running down the street like a mad woman, it was a miracle she had the day off today otherwise it would've been disastrous trying to work with a hangover. When she woke this morning she discreetly cleaned the living area from her emotional hot mess tantrum and left a note for Sasuke that only said "Sorry and thank you."

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking just how lame it was to leave a note but she didn't have the courage to confront him about her stupid drunken actions this morning. Sakura reached her apartment complex and started up the stairs two a time. She had her wet kimono in a bag she found in Sasukes closet and was still wearing his shirt and pants. Sakura turned the corner to her floor and nearly tripped over her own feet seeing a huge white bear as tall as Neji would be. The bear was hold a large bouquet of red roses in one paw and a box of chocolates in the other. Quickly it dawned on her that it was Neji inside the bear. She bit on her lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Good Morning Sakura-chaaaan," The white bear exclaimed in a falsetto voice that leaked cuteness. Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her hand holding in her laughter. She could only imagine Neji was inside dying of embarrassment, though she was still mad at him, having him commit such a cute embarrassing act for her made her less angry with him. "These are for you," the bear said holding both the chocolates and roses forward.

"I wonder who they are from," Sakura feigned innocence as she reached for the card that was protruding from the large red roses. Grabbing the note Sakura opened it and read Neji's neat handwriting aloud. "Sakura, I am sorry. Please don't kill me. Love the most sorry, most handsome, most sincere boyfriend, Neji," Sakura finished chuckling.

"He's super sorry Sakura-chaaaan, can't you forgive Neji-kuuun," the bear asked when she looked up at him.

"I suppose I can forgive him this time," Sakura smirked she opened her apartment door and when she turned back to the white bear Neji had removed the head and was staring with hurt expression.

"Is that where you were all night and morning," he asked as he stared at the Uchiha crest on the back of her shirt.

Sakura swallowed hard, "Neji I can explain things."

"I'm sure you can," Neji stated coldly and moved his way into her apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura stood in her kitchen with Neji sitting on one of the stools for the breakfast bar. He had changed from the bear outfit that he had rented and into his regular council wear. He had his elbows propped up on the counter and his hands folded in front of him. His face was stoney cold and it made Sakura bite down on her lip in anticipation of the explosive fight that was to ensue.

"After running off, I went to Sasukes. Nothing happened, and Sasuke will affirm that as well. I wanted to be alone but not alone and I couldn't go to anyone else as I felt they wouldn't understand me or how I was feeling," Sakura started to explain.

"And Sasuke would understand," Neji questioned and Sakura nodded silently, his left brow ticking in irritation. Though he was angry with her for running off to her ex boyfriends, he knew that he drove her to it. His own inability to handle TenTen had created a monstrous situation that was diasterous on all sides. Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I am sorry for the situation I created with TenTen, however I don't appreciate you running off to Sasukes. You may have put your feelings away for him, but he hasn't for you. And now that I am your man, he's probably having doubts about leaving you. I am not going to give him opportunities to steal you away from me," Neji finished and when he opened his eyes he was surprised Sakura leaning heavily on the counter and watching him with a small smile on her lips.

"You're jealous," she poked his cheek and her smile grew when she saw his cheeks flush.

"I can admit, I was. But only because it should be my clan crest you're wearing," Neji said staring into her eyes. He reached up with one of his hands and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm going to say this one time, don't go running off when things get hard between us. Especially not to Sasuke."

"Me too. Ok, I won't run away anymore," Sakura said and leaned her head down and kissed the top of his hand. She looked up and came around the kitchen bar to be closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Neji in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his face into her chest almost in a child-like manor. The two stayed embraced for several minutes before Neji pulled away first looking up at her.

Sakura smiled down and leaned down and kissed him softly.

"What are you doing today," Neji asked as she made her way to her bedroom to change from the clothes borrowed from Sasukes and into her normal attire of the tight black skirt and dark cherry red qipao.

"Hm I have to go to the hospital today to do some rounds and then a surgery, after that I think I'm free. Why," Sakura inquired as she slipped the tight black skirt on and started to zip up her shirt and buttoned the top part closed. And came out of her room.

"You look so beautiful," Neji sighed from his stool taking in her appearance. "That color suits you. I ask because I was able to get free from council work at home and was able to convince my uncle to meet us for dinner for him to at least meet you."

"Oh, what about the rest of the clan," Sakura asked making her way to the kitchen and looking at the calendar on the fridge. It didn't have much on it for the day and she would be done with hospital duties by 6 that evening.

"We can reschedule introducing you officially as my bride to be later. I do want to get my uncles approval sooner rather than later. I believe you did an eye surgery for him not long ago."

"Ah yes, I did about a year ago. Very complex, he hasn't had any problems?"

"You can ask him yourself at dinner tonight. I'll pick you up when will you be free," Neji asked and smiled when she turned to look at him.

"I'll be free about 6pm. So come pick me up by 6:15 and you better not be late," Sakura winked and gave him her notorious wicked smile that she gave when she was in playful mood. Neji shook his head.

"I'll try not be," Neji chuckled standing from his stool and met her by the door of her apartment where they put on their shoes. They exited and made their together through the village side by side talking about various things. When they were in front of the hospital Sakura raised her hand, waved then turned to leave.

Quickly Neji snatched her wrist and pulled her back into him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing," Sakura squeaked out a bright red blush appearing on her cheeks at the sudden display of public affection.

"Just saying good bye my way," Neji whispered in her head and then kissed her cheek and let her go. When Sakura turned to face him, he was already walking away from her.

"Waah he's so cool," Sakura whispered to herself and watched his retreating form. She shook her head to get out of her daydreams and headed into the hospital.

The second Sakura was on her office floor Ino was next to her gabbing away about Neji coming to visit her earlier to ask about relationship advice. "So, what happened," Ino inquired as she followed Sakura into her office.

Reaching for her white doctors coat she smiled, "He came to my house dressed up as a bear with chocolates and roses apologizing," Sakura said beaming with happiness as she took her seat behind her desk looking at the various files the nurses had left on her desk for review.

"Urgh I'm so jealous! What a grand gesture," Ino said putting her hands together and sighing. "I wish romantic things would happen to me."

"Sai probably doesn't want to romance a pig," Sakura teased.

"Excuse me?! Sai loves these curves," Ino said placing her hands on her hips and pushing out her chest.

Sakura chuckled, "Go prep patient 2-30A for his surgery. I want that surgery to start one time," Sakura said as she shooed Ino out of her office. The Anbu who had threatened to kill himself had taken Sakura up on her offer and went into physical therapy making great progress to which she was able to operate over the past 2 months to slowly repair the nervous networks.

Time passed quickly and before Sakura knew it she was in the surgery room with Izawaki who was smiling on the bed.

"It's good to see you Doctor," he said cheerfully, ever since he had started taking the medication she prescribed and started working on gaining function in his legs he was much more bearable to be around.

"It's good to see you too Izawaki, I read your therapists notes, I see that you are starting to take steps with hardly any assistance. I am very pleased as it means all this hard work is working. Today's surgery will be very minor but I want you to take a couple of days off therapy for everything to heal up and for me to follow up with you ok," Sakura asked as she grabbed his chart from the basket hanging at the foot of hospital bed. She scribbled in her initials where it was needed and looked at her nurse and gave them the order to move him into surgery.

Once Izawaki was full sedated they flipped him on his stomach and began the procedure, Sakura first made an small incision at the base of his skull and another one half down his back and another at the base of the spine. Slowly she started to flow chakra down through the nervous system in his back to see where the blocks were, finding several at C6, T7, L5 and S1.

"Ino continue the flow of chakra while I work on these blocks," Sakura barked out as she stepped to the side to allow Ino room who placed her hands near the incision Sakura had create at the base of skull.

Slowly Sakura started to repair the chakra network with mix of hers, Ino's and Izawaki's chakra efficiently removing all four blocks. She then took a large syringe filled with clear liquid and injected it into the spinal disks where the incisions were. The liquid would help with prevent the block from returning and fortifying up the spinal column by slowly releasing protein enzymes that would bind themselves to the chakra and nervous networks.

Sakura gave the order to have him sewn shut and transported to recovery and looked at the clock on the wall. She had about 20 minutes before Neji would come get her for dinner, that would be enough time to fill out the report of the surgery and write the scripts Izawaki would need for pain management for the next week while he recovered.

Sakura stopped by the nurses station and filled out the forms to have the pain relievers prescribed and initialed the bottom of the form. "Komi, add these to Patient 2-30A's file please. Also leave me a report of how well he recovers while you're on shift," Sakura directed to the young nurse who nodded and started to bustle around the nurse station following her directions.

Sakura went to her office and sat down in her chair and started to write up the report of the surgery when Neji came into her office. She smiled, "I'm almost done just a few more minutes."

"And you were the one saying I shouldn't be late," Neji teased as he took a seat across from her desk.

"I know I know," Sakura said waving her hand in the air to dismiss his teasing. She finished her report, initialed it and stood. She took her doctors coat off and put her stethoscope on one of the rungs of the coat rack. She turned back to her desk and looked at Neji. "I'm ready, I have to leave this at the nurses station and then we can go."

"OK, my uncle should be on his way to the restaurant by now," Neji stood and followed out of her office. Sakura's heels clicked softly against the floor of the hospital and she left the report with Komi to file.

The pair left the hospital and walked through the village, Sakura noticed the elderly point and whispering about the two.

"They must think I seduced you as the evil seductress I am," Sakura teased.

"I thought you know, you are the wickedest of them all," Neji played along winking at her.

Sakura let out a laugh and enjoyed the cool evening air. Butterflies started to make her way into her stomach. "What if your uncle doesn't like me," she inquired.

"Sakura not this again. For as successful as you are, you sure do doubt your worth often. You are the perfect match for me," Neji affirmed for her.

"I just like to hear you say that I'm perfect for you," Sakura joked the butterflies in her stomach dissipating watching Neji's face in its relaxed state with a smile.

The walk to the restaurant was short and Sakura took a deep breath in before entering behind Neji. The scene before made her want to puke. The restaurant was filled with people of various ages but they all had one thing in common. Everyone had the featureless pale lavender eyes. To Sakura's relief Neji looked just as shocked as she was meaning that this was not some sick surprise he had plotted for her.

"You've made it. I hope you don't mind I invited a few people from the clan," Hiashi said joyously as he made his way from his table to the entrance.

"A few clansmen? Uncle almost everyone from the clan is here right now. I told Sakura that it would just be us three tonight," Neji said still in some shock.

"Ah well we really wanted to meet Sakura so I rented out the restaurant out for the evening for us to meet in a more informal manner. I hope you don't mind Sakura," Hiashi said looking behind Neji at Sakura who was tugging down her skirt to give it some extra length that wasn't there.

"No, I don't mind at all, it's a very lovely surprise," Sakura lied as nervous butterflies turned into heavy stones in her stomach.

"That's good to hear, come have a seat and we'll get started with introductions," Hiashi said as she motioned for the pair to follow to a table that had Hinata and Naruto at it. Sakura was beyond relieved to see familiar faces at her table. She took a seat across from Hinata and Neji across from Naruto.

Neji leaned close to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I am sorry. I had no idea this was happening."

"It's ok," Sakura whispered back and gave him a reassuring smile.

People started to line up in front of their table and introductions began, Sakura put on her best face and sat as straight as she could. Even though it was an informal meeting, something told Sakura that she was still being judged by her appearance and actions.


End file.
